Danse Macabre
by Tenkku
Summary: After the tragic death of Izuku, Shoji believes that something is haunting his master, Todoroki. Shoji turns to his past lover and Spiritualist, Tokoyami, to ask for help in solving the mystery of Izuku's murder and the dark force trying to kill Todoroki. Together, Tokoyami and Shoji help to unravel the reason why Izuku is haunting Todoroki while rekindling their relationship.
1. The Curious Shop

Summary:

After the tragic death of his friend Izuku, Shoji believes that something sinister is haunting his master, Todoroki. Shoji turns to his past lover and Spiritualist, Tokoyami, to ask for help in solving the mystery of Izuku's murder and the dark force trying to kill Todoroki. With Tokoyami's ability to enter and contact the Spirit World, he is the only one who can save them. Whatever force is out to do Todoroki harm, it is not Izuku's ghost. Together, Tokoyami and Shoji help to unravel the reason why Izuku is protecting Todoroki while rekindling their broken relationship along the way. But their past comes up to haunt them in a way that may just be connected to the same shadow stalking the halls of Endeavor Manor.

Notes:

***I can't help it! It's October, it's autumn, it's Halloween, and it is Tokoyami's birthday month! Tokoyami and Shoji do not get enough love or recognition in the fandom, and they are my OTP. So, keeping in context with this spooky time of year, I cannot help but write a ghostly murder mystery!  
***Shoji and Tokoyami are the main pairing of this story regardless of the summary. Todoroki and Izuku are the secondary pairing, and there will be scenes about the two of them as the fic progresses.  
***There is limited use of quirks in this fic, such as Shoji only has six arms and a large mouth, no morphing of smaller mouths or ears. Tokoyami does not have Dark Shadow following him around, although Dark Shadow will be a character later in the story.  
***There will be scary scenes in this story, but no horror-movie style gore or anything of the like. I prefer 'bumps in the night' and 'shadows in the hall' over blood and guts. I used to get in trouble in school (and slumber parties) for telling scary stories!  
***I hope you enjoy this spooky, romantic, tragic tale for Tokoyami's birthday and the month of October! Please read and review! I love to hear from you!

Chapter Management

Chapter Text

 _ **'How the gentle wind, beckons through the trees**_

 _ **As autumn colors fall.**_

 _ **Dancing in a swirl of golden memories,**_

 _ **The loveliest lies of all.'**_

 _-Into the Unknown (Over the Garden Wall)_

 **Prologue**

A cold gust of wind comes in through the open window, awakening the young man in bed. The room is dark save for the dying fire. He sees the curtains floating like a ghostly veil. It is raining. No, a thunderstorm. He gets out of bed, slides into his slippers, and goes over to the window, pushing the curtains out of his way. The ocean is raging, its waves crashing against the cliffs with the storm. A rumble of thunder and a flash of purple creep over the horizon.

His hands linger on the window as the rain turns into a torrent, splattering on the dark stones. The cliff. He thinks of that fateful night when the love of his life had an unfortunate accident and fell to the rocky surface below. They found him the next day after searching the grounds. A maid let out a cry of horror. The others flocked the cliff, himself included. The shock of the tragic event didn't hit him until later when the body was hoisted from the rocks. It was sheer luck that the ocean waves did not sweep the body away.

He closes the window with a slam, the curtains fluttering back into place, and the rain now drums in echoes on the glass. He rests his forehead against the white panel, picturing a pair of bright green eyes and a smiling face.

'Shoto~' A familiar, ghostly voice whispers his name in the dark.

He spins around, searching the room for the source of the voice. In the corner, by his violin, he sees the silhouette of a person. A shadow. It looks just like-.

"Izuku?" He carefully approaches the apparition, fearing that, at any moment, it will fade away as it has done many times before. As he reaches out his hand to touch his lover, he finds only shadows and air. Nothing. "It's my head playing tricks again,"

Going to his end table, he uncorks a small bottle of medicine and takes a swig of it. The bitter taste burns the back of his throat, but it will help him to fall back to sleep. Almost every night he has these dreams, these apparitions, where he sees or hears Izuku. It's not just at night but during the day as well. 'It's just your grief over the death of your soldier friend,' the doctors tell him. But he believes it's more than just grief. Izuku is here with him, haunting him, but for what he does not know. Izuku did not have a cruel bone in his body, so why would he come back to torment him?

The medicine starts to take effect, making his eyelids heavy. The storm rages outside, wind whistling with thunder rumbling in drawn-out groans. His door squeaks though he doesn't open his eyes. Most likely one of the servants coming in to check the window. There is pressure on the foot of his bed as if someone or something is crawling towards him. 'Not again!'

Before he can launch himself out of bed, there is fierce pressure on his throat, phantom hands squeezing, trying to crush his windpipe. He thrashes on the mattress, struggling to get away, batting at the air. Through the fighting, he manages to knock the medicine bottles and lantern onto the floor. The shattering sounds alert the household.

"Master Todoroki!"

The pressure releases from his throat, and Todoroki gasps for air. "S-Shoji!" The large servant helps him to sit up, wrapping three strong arms around him. "S-Summon the doctor,"

"No," Shoji says. "This has gone too far. We need more than a doctor!"

Todoroki rubs his throat. "W-what else is there?"

"I'll go into the city first thing tomorrow," Shoji tells him. "I know of someone who may be able to help."

 **Chapter 1: The Curious Shop**

Shoji's horse clops through puddles on the cobblestone street left over from last night's rain. A motor vehicle passes by, shooting out a puff of black smoke that startles his horse. Shoji gently calms the animal, and they continue to their destination. Men tip their hats to Shoji in passing, and he returns the polite gesture. The town clock chimes eight times, and Shoji picked up the pace. Master Todoroki needs helps, and the only one that can aid them in this matter is the man Shoji thought he would never see again.

Riding up to the front of the shop, Shoji dismounts and ties the horse to the iron post, giving it a firm pat on the neck. The shop is tiny, nestled within the row of houses on Ichabod Street. The sign above the front steps reads, 'Ravenshadow Apothecary.' The shop has not changed; its iron skull shaped doorknocker still has the name 'Tokoyami' on the label beneath it.

'He's never moved,' Shoji says to himself, craning his neck to look up at the windows of Tokoyami's apartment. He's spent many nights up there, but that was a distant memory.

Shoji knocks on the door and hears a familiar voice call for him to come in. The shop still smells the same, incense and herbs; he notices while removing his floppy hat to place on the coat stand. The wallpaper has changed to a dark purple with a black medallion design. Carpets are the same, imported from somewhere across the sea. Furniture and decorations haven't changed much either. All around there are curious objects from strange abnormalities to items about the 'occult.' There is more than just spiritualism in this house, and Shoji thinks of the first time he entered this place four years ago.

"May I help you?"

Shoji follows the voice into the living room where he sees the person he's come for sitting at a table littered in macabre objects used for contacting the 'other world.'

"Hello, Tokoyami,"

"Shoji?" Tokoyami stands from his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask a favor of you,"

Tokoyami is still in disbelief at the sight of his past lover appearing in his shop after so long. Shoji hasn't changed since they parted ways four years ago, one towards war and the other to university. Tokoyami's shock turns to despair and anger.

"You certainly have a lot of nerve coming here after all this time," Tokoyami says, trying to hide the irritation in his tone. "Is there a particular reason why I heard of your safe return from the innkeeper rather than receiving a personal telegram from you?"

Shoji feels ashamed about that and shudders under Tokoyami's hard, dark stare. "I didn't think you would want to hear from me...after the way we parted."

"A telegram would have still been appreciated to know you came back alive and unharmed," Tokoyami counters while walking around the séance table.

"I'm not here to bring up the past," Shoji says. "I come asking a favor,"

Tokoyami crosses his arms and leans back against the table. "I'm certain this is a favor for someone else. You would know better than to come to me requesting a favor after all this time."

"It's for my master," Shoji answers. "He's haunted by something sinister in his house. I know this because I've witnessed it myself on numerous occasions."

Tokoyami was silent for a moment, studying Shoji, then asks, "Who is your master?"

"Shoto Todoroki. I was in his unit during the war. I stood by him, and we became friends. After our part of the war was done, he offered me a job at his home. I had nowhere else to go," Shoji quickly lowers his gaze to the floor so to not meet Tokoyami's eyes. He could have come back here, to Tokoyami. Instead, he stayed away and followed his commander.

"I see," Tokoyami uncrosses his arms. "Have a seat, and you can tell me more over tea."

Shoji takes a seat on the purple couch, tracing the embroidered patterns with one hand while patiently waiting for Tokoyami to return. They've spent a lot of nights on this couch, and it still feels the same as he remembers it. Leave it to Tokoyami to never get rid of his spooky things. Shoji knows all the furniture in this room is custom made. He's even made some of it himself. The glass curio filled with rare, strange, and exotic items. The roll top desk, the center table in front of him, and the séance table. The request for this furniture is how they first met. Shoji remembers it fondly.

' _There's a customer in the front, Shoji! See to them!'_

' _Yes, sir,' When Shoji walks out to the front desk, he sees a young male of the Avian race dressed all in black with a top hat that is a bit too big. 'May I help you?'_

' _I would like to put in an order for some furniture. Here is the artwork for the shapes and designs.'_

 _Shoji accepts the pieces of paper with skillfully drawn pictures. 'I am not the manager, but I can tell you that this will take some time and it will cost you. To be honest, you may want to take these designs to a bigger company.'_

' _No. I've seen the skill of your manager when working with wood and I would like to do my business here.'_

 _Shoji gives a small nod. 'Alright. Let me discuss it with my manager. Please wait a moment.'_

After accepting the job, Tokoyami had come by every day to check the status of the furniture. Most of the time it was Shoji doing the heavy work with his manager carving the designs. Shoji started to enjoy and look forward to Tokoyami's company, and once the work was done, Shoji thought that would be the end of their communication. Instead, Tokoyami came by the next day, and the next, and their relationship built up from there.

"Here you are," Tokoyami places a teacup in front of Shoji on the table. He sets the silver tray with his cup and teapot beside a small plate of treats.

Shoji blows on the tea and lowers his mask to sip it. In normal circumstances, he never removes his mask, but Tokoyami is no stranger to his elongated mouth. "You remember how I like it,"

Tokoyami puts a bit of sugar into his and stirs. "I do. We've had tea in this spot many times," he takes a sip then turns his attention to Shoji. "Now then, you're here because you say something evil haunts your master? I will need to know more than that."

"To be honest, I don't know who, or what, the dark spirit is. That's what we call it; the dark spirit. Todoroki says the ghost of his dead lover haunts him, but both he and I know that Izuku is not the malevolent force behind these vicious attacks."

"Izuku...that name sounds familiar," Tokoyami says. "I know of the Todoroki family; they have a large port in the trading industry. Do you refer to your master by his last name?"

"When we're not in the presence of others," Shoji says. "You read the papers, so you likely know Izuku's name from there. He is the servant who was found at the bottom of the cliff behind Endeavor Manor."

Tokoyami carefully places his teacup on the saucer. "Yes, I do remember reading that. It wasn't too long ago. Terrible accident, if that's what it was."

Shoji shifts uncomfortably on the sofa. "I don't believe it was an accident. I believe someone pushed him."

"Have you mentioned this to Todoroki?" Shoji nods. "And has he contacted detectives?"

"No. Todoroki doesn't want to involve the police in this matter. As far as the city knows, Izuku slipped on the wet rocks while walking too close to the edge of the cliff. You see, Izuku started as a soldier with me in Todoroki's unit. They grew close during the war, very close, and then Todoroki hired Izuku to work for him. They continued on their secret relationship with only myself knowing about it. If Todoroki's father found out, it would have been disastrous for Izuku. Old family names that hold high positions of power do not like it when servants and masters mingle romantically."

Tokoyami tilts his head slightly while taking in Shoji's information. "So, is it possible that his father found out about them? He may have paid someone to push Izuku and make it look like an accident."

"No, that's not Enji Todoroki's way of handling things," Shoji says. "He's the type of person who would confront Izuku himself, not have him murdered. And that doesn't explain the evil force in the house. No one wants to talk about it, and Enji Todoroki is on business across the sea. If people learn that his son, Shoto Todoroki, is seeing ghosts, then you know the rumors will set every tongue in this city wagging. I know my master. I know Todoroki, and I know Izuku. Todoroki is not crazy, and Izuku would never try to hurt him."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need you to come to Endeavor Manor and use your spiritual abilities to discover what is happening there. Todoroki's grief over the terrible loss of his lover does weigh on his mind, but that still does not explain the evil. The dark spirit tries to kill or harm Todoroki almost every day. Last night he was almost strangled by that unseen force."

Tokoyami takes another sip of his tea. "Do you know when this evil force started?"

"A short time after Izuku's death. Maybe two or three days,"

"Hm. You said you knew Izuku well. Did he have any estranged family? Or past lovers who may have been jealous of his relationship with Todoroki?"

"No. Izuku has never mentioned anything about a past lover."

"That doesn't mean he didn't have one,"

"Yes, but they kept their relationship away from prying eyes."

Tokoyami shrugs his shoulders. "That doesn't mean he didn't let it slip to someone by accident, say if he had too much to drink,"

"Izuku doesn't drink," Shoji says, then corrects himself. "Didn't." He looks down into his teacup.

"He didn't drink."

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Shoji," Tokoyami says. "I do not mean to speak ill of your friend. I would like to know more about the situation before I place myself in the middle of it. I'm asking general questions."

"I understand. That's why I came to you. You can speak to the dead and see things others can't. I need you to come to Endeavor Manor with me. We have to put our past issues behind us. We're adults now, not children. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Tokoyami's heart misses a beat when Shoji smiles that wide mouth grin of his. He's reminded of what that mouth and extra-long mutant tongue can do. He's grateful for his dark feathers covering the heat in his cheeks. "When would you like me to leave?"

"As soon as possible!" Shoji says quickly. "Tonight, if you can. Have your things packed and ready to go. I will send someone to bring them to the manor."

"But-"

"Call a car. I will reimburse you when you arrive,"

"Shoji, this is a bit sudden and last minute,"

"Please, Fumikage, I need you as soon as possible,"

Tokoyami places his teacup on the tray. Whenever Shoji says his first name like that it is hard to say 'no.' Never has he seen such desperation in Shoji's black eyes. "Alright. I will start packing essentials now, and I should arrive by nightfall,"

"Thank you for doing this," Shoji stands up from the sofa and slips his mask back up. "And we will pay you for your services."

"We'll discuss that at a later time," Tokoyami stands up as well to lead Shoji out. "It was good seeing you again, Mezou,"

Shoji stops in the doorway and looks down at Tokoyami. "I'm grateful to you for helping me with this," he says. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you had turned me away once you saw me. I admit that I should have let you know that I had returned...but the way we parted..."

Tokoyami shakes his head. "That too is for another time. We'll meet again tonight, Shoji. Good day."

Shoji places his floppy hat on his head. "Until tonight."

It was late by the time Tokoyami arrives at Endeavor Manor. He asks the driver to bring his items to the porch while he takes a quick stroll to the cliff with a lantern. The waves flow gently over and around the rocks on the shore below. Anyone who falls from this height will likely die on impact with the rocks. If not, then their suffering would be short before passing on.

Tokoyami guides the lantern along the cliff's edge, holding his top hat on his head to keep the ocean breeze from taking it. He places the light down beside him and uses his beak to remove a black glove so he can feel the surface of the rocks. Smooth. Easy to slip and stumble over the edge; a perfect way to make a murder look like an accident. If Tokoyami sees Izuku's ghost in the manor, he can assume Izuku was pushed over the edge. And whatever the evil force is, it could be the one who murdered Izuku. That is just his assumption, though. Making contact with the dead and entering the spirit world to solve this case is his top priority.

"There you are. I can barely see you,"

Tokoyami holds the lantern to see Shoji. "Oh, hello Shoji. I was looking around the area. Do you know the spot where Izuku fell?"

"Over this way," Shoji motions for Tokoyami to follow him along the cliff and points to the spot.

"How did he land?"

"On his back,"

Tokoyami doesn't sense any ghostly presence in the area. "His spirit is not here,"

"He may be in the manor. But what does him landing on his back have to do with anything?"

Tokoyami lifts the lantern higher so he can see Shoji's face. "It's likely that he was pushed," he says. "There is a chance his body shifted or flipped while falling, but going by the assumption that Izuku's spirit is haunting the manor, it's safe to assume someone pushed him."

"But I don't know of anyone who would want to do Izuku harm," Shoji says.

"You don't know who he was or who he kept company with before the war," Tokoyami points out. "Everyone has secrets, Shoji." Tokoyami turns the lantern to the manor. "If Izuku's spirit is in there, I should be able to learn what happened from him. But ghosts often have a short time keeping form in our world long enough to get answers in just one sitting."

"Right," He clears his throat. "Anyway, it's cold out here by the sea. We should go inside while

Todoroki is still awake so you can meet him."

Tokoyami did not care for glamorous style to live the luxurious life such as the Todorokis. While he wasn't poor, the very thought of wasting money on trivial things like painted ceilings and crown molding seems ridiculous. At least his possessions hold meaning and are of use. He would rather have money in the bank and live with what he needs, not what he wants. Endeavor Manor is a little over the top in that sense. The chandelier in the main entryway obnoxiously screams 'wealth' and 'privilege.'

"After you speak with Todoroki, I will show you to your room."

"I would like a tour of the manor before then if that's alright?"

"It's getting late, though. You had to travel a long way, and I thought you might be tired,"

Tokoyami pauses in walking, forcing Shoji to stop as well.

"Four years has been a long time," Tokoyami says. "You've forgotten my motto."

Shoji smiles under the mask. He remembers now. "Revel in the dark,"

"Yes. I enjoy the night more than the day."

Shoji lets out a little chuckle and leads Tokoyami to main parlor room.

As they get closer to the parlor, Tokoyami can hear the sound of piano music. Shoji opens the double doors and stands to one side, allowing Tokoyami to enter first. At the piano sits a young man with two different colors of hair, one side white, the other red. The man is wearing all black, a sign of mourning if they are not part of the occult. He must be the master of the house.

"Master Shoto, Fumikage Tokoyami has arrived," Shoji says.

Todoroki's fingers pause on the piano keys. He stands up from the bench and closes the lid before turning to greet Tokoyami.

"Fumikage Tokoyami, I welcome you to my home," Todoroki says with a polite bow. "My friend Shoji has spoken highly of you and your skills with contacting the Spirit World," He holds out his hand. "Please, have a seat. I'm sure you have questions for me, as I have some for you as well."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Tokoyami takes a seat on the white sofa after declining the offer for a brandy.

"Should I leave, Master Shoto?" Shoji asks.

"No. I would like you to stay," Todoroki says. "Help yourself to brandy or wine, if you like," He turns back to Tokoyami. "Oh, would you prefer wine instead?"

"I'll have a glass, thank you," Tokoyami lets Shoji hand them both glasses of wine before moving to stand behind Todoroki's sofa as the dutiful servant he is.

Todoroki holds out his wine glass. "To new friends,"

"Yes," Tokoyami didn't know what to stay in response to Todoroki's kind toast. Most people shun or avoid him, but can suddenly tolerate his relationship with the occult when they need something of him, such as medicine or a spell. As he takes a sip in time with Todoroki, Tokoyami can see why Shoji and Todoroki became friends. Todoroki, like Shoji, is not quick to judge and, despite a stoic exterior, can be passionate about friends and other people. It is one of the first qualities Tokoyami saw in Shoji when they met.

"How would you like me to refer to you?" Todoroki asks.

"My last name is fine,"

"Very well then, Tokoyami; I first have to ask you this question. Do you sense anything in this room with us now?"

Tokoyami did not answer right away, taking a moment to think first. "To be honest, I have yet to sense anything evil. There is a spiritual presence here, but I wouldn't call it a haunting. At least not yet," He takes another sip of wine. "I only just arrived. It may take a little while before my senses can pick up on ghostly activity."

"Yes, I can understand that," Todoroki says. "I'm guessing Shoji told the story? Do know that whatever passes between us in this room, in private, must never be leaked outside these walls. Do I make myself clear, Tokoyami?"

There is a tone of authority underneath Todoroki's calm expression. As a hired service and a guest, Tokoyami is duty-bound to oblige. "Yes."

"That is not in Tokoyami's character," Shoji adds.

"Master Todoroki, let me start by saying I am sorry for your loss," Tokoyami says. "May I ask, how was Izuku acting the last time you saw him? Did he look troubled? Concerned? Frightened?"

"He seemed rather occupied with something. But he always overthought things about a variety of topics, so I didn't think it strange or unusual."

"Were you seeing much of him in the last few days before it happened?"

"Tokoyami, why are you asking these questions?" Todoroki asks.

"I am trying to figure out if Izuku fell or if he was pushed. Do you think he fell, Master Todoroki?"

Todoroki stares at his upside down reflection in the wine glass. "At first I did, but when the strange happenings started my thoughts changed. The doctors say it's my flashbacks from the war playing tricks with my mind," he ran a hand through his hair.

"But it isn't," Shoji adds. "Something here is trying to do you harm, and it's not Izuku."

Tokoyami places his wine glass on the table in front of him and folds his hands to rest on his crossed legs. "Perhaps Izuku is trying to protect you from something," He offers the idea, which peeks their interest, so he continues. "If Izuku was, pushed, he must have learned or found out about something he wasn't supposed to. Shoji did not know the answer to this, but you might. Did Izuku have anyone that didn't like him? Did he ever tell you of past lovers or estranged family members?"

"No, he didn't," Todoroki answers. "I know that for a fact because I was his first,"

"That doesn't mean he didn't have a previous relationship, or if someone admired him from afar. If someone was harassing him, would he tell you?"

"I believe he would,"

"Then-" Tokoyami's interrupted by the fire suddenly blazing out of control.

Shoji shields Todoroki from the fire with all six arms.

Tokoyami immediately senses a dark force and moves to stand in front of the raging fire. He shouts out a command, a spell, that makes the fire shrink back to its regular size. 'There is something evil here, and it's angry.' He says to himself.

As Tokoyami turns to check on the others, he comes face-to-face with a spirit. Startled by the ghost's sudden appearance, Tokoyami takes a small step back. The spectral form in front of him is not the Dark Spirit. Tokoyami's never seen a phantom like this one, with rolling wisps of white dancing around the glasslike form. He has short curly hair and freckles, and though he is smiling, Tokoyami can see and hear the sadness coming from the phantom. He follows it with his eyes as it glides to Todoroki's side, seeking to comfort the other.

'Izuku?' Tokoyami can remember the picture of Izuku he saw in the newspaper. This ghost is Izuku, and it's as he thought; Izuku is trying to protect Todoroki. But from what exactly? Tokoyami hears the fire hissing behind him. 'Who are you?' he glances over his shoulder at the fire, hoping for an answer but not expecting one. When the sounds stop, the evil force is gone.

By the time he returned to the others, Izuku's ghost has gone, leaving just Todoroki and Shoji.

"What did you do?" Todoroki asks him, referring to the spell.

"It was a protection spell," Tokoyami says.

"Did you see Izuku?" Todoroki asks.

Tokoyami hesitates to answer, wondering if he should tell Todoroki the truth or withhold it until he can gather more information.

"Tokoyami, tell the truth," Shoji's voice is a bit harsh, and he knows it.

"Yes, I did see him," Tokoyami answers. "He's protecting you, Master Todoroki, from whatever was making itself known in that fire."

Todoroki's mismatched eyes gleamed with hope. "So, Izuku really is here? It's not my grief making me think he's here?"

"Your lover is here with you, but that's all I can say as of now. There is much I still need to do before I can assist you further." He turns back to the fire. 'I need to keep you away from them,' the fire hisses. 'Oh, so you're still here.'

The fire is suddenly snuffed out.

 **TBC**


	2. Shadows in the Hall

***Warnings: Lude language, mention of suicide, spooky stuff

Chapter Text

' _Six feet deep is the incision_

 _In my heart, that barless prison_

Discolors _all with tunnel vision-'_

 _-_ _ **Nymphetamine (Cradle of Filth)**_

 **Chapter 2: Shadows in the Hall**

The tour of the manor is cut short by the sudden appearance of the Dark Spirit. Shoji has another servant bring Todoroki to the bedchamber while he escorts Tokoyami to his.

"I gave you the room next to mine," Shoji says, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Tokoyami is still there. The man has the footfalls of a cat. "In case you need anything."

"Thank you," Tokoyami says, looking all around at the walls, paintings, and ceilings. He is searching for signs of dark forces and ghosts. There are more ghosts, though they are ancient, harmless, and most likely forgotten. Tokoyami does not mention the sight of the spirits he sees- he never does. They appear to him wherever he goes if they are present, but there is no reason to alert everyone to their presence.

"This is your room," Shoji opens the door to a small but comfortable room with a double bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a fireplace. "I know it doesn't have your taste of decor, but it has what you need. Your trunk is at the foot of the bed. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Tokoyami steps into the room, going over to the bed. "I'm all set for now," He says, turning to Shoji. "Go and check on your master. I need some time to analyze this situation and the recent event."

"Why don't you save that for tomorrow," Shoji offers. "Get some rest. It's been a long day. The Dark Spirit doesn't show up all the time."

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Shoji."

"If you need anything in the night...don't hesitate to come and get me. I'm right next door."

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Shoji."

"Goodnight."

Tokoyami watches the door close behind Shoji and lets out a quick chuckle. Usually, Shoji is the one who is very open about his feelings and is not afraid to ask for what he wants. His former lover doesn't know how to act around him now, not that it's any easier for Tokoyami. Communication with the living is not one of his strengths, and when he was with Shoji, the other would help to coax communication from him. Shoji was the only person he allowed himself to get close to, and when they split up, Tokoyami fell into a depression that lasted for more than a month until he left for the university. At that time, he was grateful for the workload as it kept his mind off of Shoji and the war.

Tokoyami did not believe in the war, but Shoji did. Their disagreement that day turned into an argument, and it was Tokoyami who ended the relationship, which Shoji had been quick to accept. It hurt, but Tokoyami thought it would be easier to forget about Shoji fighting in the war instead of waiting around to hear if he lived or died. Living his life like that, waiting with constant worry over Shoji's safety, is a fear he cannot live with every day. And he learned to cope with it as the years went on, though not a day went by that he did not think about Shoji. When he heard of Shoji's safe return, he was relieved and waited for a telegram that never came. He shouldn't have accepted this job as a favor to Shoji, seeing as the man did not deserve it after staying away for so long. Yes, they had a rough breakup, but they were very close emotionally and physically. But seeing Shoji again, knowing the man needs his help and apologized for the past, Tokoyami found himself agreeing to it. Those previous emotions returned to him, and Tokoyami couldn't say no. He should stay focus on the job at hand, not thinking about Shoji and the past.

He goes over to the window to close the curtains but stops when he sees the cliff. It must have taken a great deal of energy on Izuku's part to come to Todoroki rather than wander the cliff side, or pass on to the next world. Izuku is here for a reason, and he'll find out what it is. Tomorrow, he will make a talisman of protection for Todoroki, which will help to keep the Dark Spirit away from the young master. At least for a time. Hopefully, Tokoyami can figure out the mystery before the protection spell wears off. After, he'll tour the manor.

Shoji knows he's putting too much effort into getting dressed, but he wants to impress Tokoyami, or at least catch the man's attention. When he returned from war and started working for Todoroki, he did think about starting up a relationship. Of course, Shoji wanted Tokoyami yet assumed the man had moved on and wouldn't want him. Shoji had a few failed attempts of finding someone, and it was stressful to see the relationship between Todoroki and Izuku, remembering when he had that passion. Now that Tokoyami is back in his life, Shoji wants to make amends. However, Tokoyami can be stubborn, and Shoji knows the man will not come back to him if he asks. Shoji will have to win Tokoyami's affections, and doubts that will be an easy conquest. Getting Tokoyami to open up to him in the first place four years ago was a different kind of war, yet he succeeded. If he did it before, he could do it again!

Shoji chooses a blue top and black pants. He realizes that he doesn't have anything fancy to wear for every day other than the one suit for formal gatherings. When it came to dressing, Shoji has to consider his work and what would be more practical wear. All of his work revolves around hard labor, working with his hands to build, mold, and fix. Almost every day, he ends up covered in wood shavings, black soot, or dirt. Back in the day, before going to see Tokoyami, he would clean himself up. It was Tokoyami who taught him to clean up after a hard day's work, and the lesson stuck.

But some of that work can wait. Todoroki and Tokoyami need his help.

As he came out of his room, Tokoyami steps out of his. Their door knobs almost touch. Shoji looks down and Tokoyami looks up. Tokoyami tailors his clothes, at least, that's what Shoji remembers. The man is wearing a purple vest over a long-sleeve black shirt tucked into his black slacks. Shoji recalls the one time he got Tokoyami to wear yellow, choosing the brightest color he could think of after Tokoyami lost a game of cards. Tokoyami only wears black and purples with the occasional red. If Shoji is honest, he prefers Tokoyami to wear nothing. He recalls saying that one time to Tokoyami and the embarrassed male threatened to put a curse on him that would shrink his-

"Good morning, Shoji," Tokoyami greets.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept well. Yourself?"

"I slept well," Shoji clears his throat. The conversation became awkward. He has to change the subject. "Did you see anything last night? In your dreams or visions?"

"No, unfortunately," Tokoyami answers. "This place is alive with the spirits of those long passed, yet they are eerily quiet."

Shoji smiles under his mask. "Aren't ghosts always eerie?"

Tokoyami lets out a little snort. "To those who don't understand them, then yes, you can call them eerie. But that's not what I meant," He folds his finger under his beak in thought. "All these spirits, they are present, but they are hiding. They are not hiding from the residents who live here. Whatever that Dark Spirit is, I believe that is what has them all too terrified to come out."

"Ghosts afraid of another ghost?" Shoji's eyes shift in thought. "That doesn't make sense."

"It does if this Dark Spirit is as strong as I think it is," Tokoyami answers. "This spirit is angry- no, it's enraged. A creature of force this strong has unfinished business of its own. It is violent. It seeks revenge. I need to know more. I have questions for Master Todoroki."

"We're taking our breakfast with him in private," Shoji says. "I was coming to get you. Follow me."

Tokoyami keeps a few steps behind Shoji, watching the man's back and shoulder muscles as they moved with each sway of six arms. Shoji's muscles only grew while away at war, and Tokoyami's still attracted to the man's larger form. Shoji's personality and gentle nature are not what first drew Tokoyami to him; it was those muscles flexing with each swing of a hammer.

'Is it challenging to hold four hammers at a time?' Tokoyami asks him.

Shoji looks up from the framework of the sofa, white hair sweaty and sticking to his face. 'No, not at all. I can use all my hands equally the same. It's only a matter of finding the coordination.'

'Oh.'

'You seem curious,'

'It's the scholar in me, I suppose,'

Shoji wipes at his brow with the back of one of his wrists. 'I'm helping the blacksmith later today. Would you like to…accompany me? I can show you how I wield six hammers to forge iron.'

'I have work I should do,'

'Oh, alright,'

'But I guess I could stay for a little while. I like to learn new things.'

A little while turned into the whole day. Tokoyami watches as Shoji's muscles bend and flex with the crafting of iron until the job's finished. Shoji offers Tokoyami to accompany him to the local tavern. It's a place Tokoyami did not frequent due to the type of clients in the establishment, but he wanted to get closer to Shoji, so he goes. They sit at a small round table by the bar and beside the piano, which has seen better days. No one is playing it. Shoji buys them the first round, and Tokoyami buys the next two. By the third glass of (cheap) wine, Tokoyami feels his face warm beneath the black feathers as he listens to Shoji talk about work. Something hits Tokoyami in the temple, and it lands on the table. It's a nut. They both turn to the direction in which it came and at the table closest to them are three rugged looking men.

'Fly the coop, little birdie,' Mocked the largest and hairiest of the three. 'We don't like your kind here.'

'Witches get stitches,' Said the second.

'Whores of the dark have no place among good-hearted holy lads like us!' Boasts the third man.

Tokoyami says nothing, knowing it's better to ignore than to fight back. He is a Spiritualist, a member of the occult and user of the Dark Arts. While the government and king tolerate Spiritualists, it doesn't mean all people do. Their table wobbles under Shoji's weight as the man pushes up, approaching the three drunks. Tokoyami wants to call him back, but he cannot find his speech. Instead, he watches and listens.

'I would like for you three to apologize to my friend,' Shoji says in a calm, even tone. 'Your insults were rude and uncalled for.'

'Step down, boy,' Says the first, waving his mug at Shoji. 'You have the stench of abnormality too, just like your witch-friend there!'

'I asked you kindly to apologize to my friend,' Shoji reiterates. 'I will not ask you again.'

'Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, brat?' Mocks the third man.

Shoji rips the mug from the first man's hand and with two of his, breaks the wood into chunks of splinters. The three men stumble and leap from their chairs to get away, staring at Shoji with fear and disbelief.

'I can do the same to bones,' Shoji warns. 'Either apologize to my friend or leave this tavern with bone dust for legs. It is your choice.'

The men shout 'sorry' one after the other as they dart out of the tavern with onlookers gawking at their departure. Shoji returns to the table and sits down, calmly. He lifts a finger to signal for the bartender to bring him another ale.

Tokoyami stares at Shoji.

'What?' Shoji takes the mug from the bartender. 'I don't like it when people are insulted or harassed.'

'I thank you for standing up to them,' Tokoyami says. 'Would you really have…?'

'Crushed their bones?' Shoji finishes the question for Tokoyami. 'No, I wouldn't. Could I? Yes, I could,' he lowers his mask to chug the ale. 'It would be like snapping wood for kindling. But I would never hurt another like that,' he pulls his mask back up. 'Do I want to hurt rude people like those guys sometimes? Yes. Who doesn't? Especially if they are rotten people. There's a good reason to hurt everyone…you just don't do it.'

Tokoyami pauses for a moment, taking in Shoji's words, then laughs when he sees the other smile beneath the mask. Tokoyami finds it humorous, and he's laughed more than he ever has in his life.

Shoji stood up for him that day when many would turn away from the verbal abuse. Such behavior towards him is typical because of the career path he chose. Shoji accepts Tokoyami as he is and was never afraid to show that he is close with one belonging to the occult. Those hands that crushed wood and can even crush bone know how to be gentle. Tokoyami's been in Shoji's arms many times. Even during passion, Shoji's hands always worshipped and cradled his smaller form as if it would break. Those six hands can do dozens of exciting things including-

"Hey!"

Shoji's voice cuts through Tokoyami's thoughts, and good thing too. Tokoyami's mind was wandering into the 'pleasure zone.'

"Hm?"

"Tokoyami, are you alright? You almost walked over the railing!"

Tokoyami realizes that and takes a step back. It was a long fall down. "I was lost in thought…"

"I'll say. It was thought, right? Not…possession?"

Tokoyami turns to him. "You speak of Dark Shadow,"

Shoji never liked the appearance of Dark Shadow when Tokoyami calls upon the creature. It takes the form of Tokoyami's shadow and acts on its own. A 'living shadow.' Dark Shadow belongs to the Spirit World, and that is where the entity resides until Tokoyami calls on him to help with contacting the other world. Tokoyami only ever summons Dark Shadow during the day, for he told Shoji that Dark Shadow could take over his body and wreak havoc if it is the night. Shoji hopes that never happens.

"I only call on Dark Shadow when he is needed," Tokoyami reminds him. "Right now, I have no use for him. This matter at hand will require his assistance in time, however."

Shoji nods. "That's fine, so long as it's during the day."

"Always."

Shoji and Tokoyami arrive at breakfast first, sitting in silence until Todoroki enters. Both stand to greet him as Todoroki takes his seat at the head of the table. Servants come in with special breakfasts for them along with an assortment of bread. Todoroki is still wearing all black, and Tokoyami notice dark circles under the man's eyes.

Towards the window, Tokoyami catches a glimpse of something gliding pass. It is Izuku's ghost, floating around the room, looking about, as if searching for something. Or someone. Tokoyami says nothing.

"I hope you found yourself comfortable last night?" Todoroki asks Tokoyami.

"I have only positive things to say," Tokoyami responds. "If I may mention, Master Todoroki, those bags under your eyes state that you have not been sleeping. Is it the Dark Spirit or nightmares?"

Todoroki pushes his scrambled eggs around on the plate. "I don't have nightmares very often," he says. "Yes, the Dark Spirit attacks me, but not every night. These dark circles you see…" he lifts tired eyes in Tokoyami's direction. "Do you know what they're called?"

"Crescents of Grief," Tokoyami answers.

Todoroki nods. "And don't be so polite around me when the three of us are alone, Tokoyami. Speak plainly to me."

"I will do so from now on," Tokoyami says nothing while Izuku's ghost looms over Todoroki. "I do have my medical supplies with me. I can make you a tonic to go with the protection talisman I plan to make you."

"A protection talisman?"

"It will keep the Dark Spirit from hurting you," Tokoyami says. "But only for a little while. I hope that I, that we, can figure out what this Dark Spirit is that's haunting you," Tokoyami watches as Izuku tries desperately to touch Todoroki, wanting to stroke his face and take his hand. "Izuku is protecting you, but he can only do so much. He does not have the strength to withstand a ghostly form for long."

Todoroki rests his cheek on his hand. "I'd give anything to see him again,"

Shoji pours himself more coffee. "Tokoyami, is there any way you can help Master Todoroki see Izuku?"

"No. Only those born with a sixth sense can see the spirits. It is possible for him to speak to Izuku, but that depends on the level of power Izuku has. Some spirits are not able to speak or touch or interact with our world. The Dark Spirit, they have power strong enough to break through the barrier of this world and make contact with the living. That type of hatred and anger can manifest into another being entirely. And I fear you have one of that type lurking in the walls of this house."

"How do we get rid of it?" Shoji asks.

"I cannot banish it myself. You can try for the church, but I doubt they will be able to help with a force this powerful, and it wouldn't look good for you in the public eye."

Todoroki takes a lazy bite of his eggs. "I've quit running for political office," he says. "I can't focus with all that is happening. If Izuku's ghost were not here, then I would have left Endeavor Manor after it happened. I would have left all this behind, but here I am. I won't leave him."

Tokoyami sees Izuku fade away. "Master Todoroki, this may be bold of me to say, but I urge you not to let your grief affect of your will to live. If you were to take your own life, you would not join with Izuku. That will keep you both further apart. To die in an unnatural way, full of regret, grief, frustration, and depression is what leads to hauntings and evil spirits. It takes a natural death for one to pass over to eternity, and that person can lead a wayward soul to that eternity."

Shoji, feeling awkward and left out of the conversation due to lack of knowledge in this field, loudly sips his coffee.

"Izuku would kill me again in ghost form if he knew I killed myself," Todoroki says.

"It's clear there is a strong connection between you two," Tokoyami says softly. "May I ask, what kind of person was Izuku?"

Shoji lets Todoroki answer first.

"He was the type of person who accepted everyone despite their title or rank. He would seek to find the good in everyone," Todoroki smiles fondly. "And he could be stubborn, too. Once he set his mind to something, Izuku would see it through."

Shoji adds, "Even if odds were against him, he would still do all that he could to get the results he wanted."

"Izuku would fight for what he believed in," Todoroki says. "And if he knows he is right, he'd never give up."

Tokoyami finished his last piece of bacon as he listened to the others. "Then I feel it is safe to say that Izuku discovered something he shouldn't have. He did not slip; he was pushed. I have no doubts about how his death occurred. Master Todoroki, do you have any enemies? As much as you're comfortable sharing, does your family have anything of extreme value that may be sought after by others? Money, power, deeds, jewels?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Todoroki says. "I do have political rivals, but I haven't encountered them since Izuku's death, and I don't think any of them would go so far as to murder someone. Our relationship was a well-kept secret. No one would have known the deep love and devotion I have for Izuku to do away with him. I suppose it's possible but unlikely."

"Hm. What about during the war? At your camp. Did any soldiers possibly see you together? Other than Shoji?"

Todoroki suddenly puts his utensils down and stands up from the chair. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this anymore. It's...it's just too much!"

"I hope I haven't offended you?" Tokoyami stands as well. "If so, I apologize."

"No, you've done nothing," Todoroki says, holding his head.

"Headaches again?" Shoji asks Todoroki.

"Too much wine last night, I think," Todoroki answers.

"Did you mix wine with your head medicine again?" Shoji asks him. "You know the doctors said you couldn't do that."

"Good day to you both," Todoroki says, ignoring Shoji. "I'll be in the garden. I think some fresh autumn air will do nicely."

Tokoyami and Shoji follow Todoroki with their eyes as the young master leaves, the breakfast barely touched. Tokoyami turns to Shoji. "Was it something I said?"

"No. It's hard for him to talk about Izuku, that's all."

Tokoyami looks back at the vacant entryway. "His grief is enough to fill an ocean. That poor fellow. You said he takes medicines. For what? Just his head?"

Shoji nods. "The doctors believe him to be sick from grief and that, along with lack of sleep, is what makes him hallucinate. You and I both know that is not the case here."

"I would like him to stop whatever medicine the doctors gave him," Tokoyami says. "I will make my own for him, a remedy that will help him sleep made with only natural ingredients and a spell."

"That's why I came to you," Shoji reminds him. "Let me know what you need, and I will get it for you."

"The only item I require is salt. I have everything else I need."

"I'll get that for you, but let's finish breakfast."

Tokoyami agrees, and they eat in awkward silence. It is Shoji who breaks the quiet. "Do you still attend that Blood Moon festival?"

"If you mean do I still dance at the Blood Moon festivals, then the answer is no. Only young virgins of the covens and cabals dance on that night." Tokoyami blushes, and so does Shoji. They both have to turn away from the other. It's not as if they were never intimate, so why do they feel embarrassed? 'We're not a couple anymore,' Tokoyami says to himself.

"You were…stunning that night," Shoji says.

"Outsiders should not have been there. You followed me."

"I did," Shoji turns back to Tokoyami only to see the other will not meet his gaze. "You still only ever danced for me after that, right? No. I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask." When they were together, and if Tokoyami had enough to drink, the Avian man would dance for him. The same dance he witnessed in the woods that night during the Blood Red Moon. Tokoyami and others like him all gathered in the moonlit glen bathed in red light. Shoji understood then, on that night, why those of the occult and the Dark Arts are considered blood-thirsty and lustful monsters. While the virgins danced in all white, the others engaged in various sexual acts. That night was also when he and Tokoyami coupled together for the first time.

"There has been no other but you, Shoji," Tokoyami tells him. "Nor have I danced for anyone." That wasn't entirely true. After they broke up and Tokoyami learned that Shoji had left war, he spent long hours working as an herbalist for a lord while going to school. He began a budding relationship with the master's son, but nothing intimate happened between them. Tokoyami called it off and left the house after finding an open letter from a lover addressed to the son, who was a soldier in the war. After that betrayal, Tokoyami decided it was best that he remains single. The other man was a savage compared to Shoji, anyway. Tokoyami can't even remember the other man's name.

"Same here," Shoji says. "Between fighting the war and working for Todoroki, I haven't really had the time, nor the want, to find another person. I'm sure your studies kept you focused and busy."

"All the time. If I wasn't studying, I was working. It helped to keep my mind off things,"

"Like me?"

Tokoyami glances away. "You wounded me deeply that day, Shoji."

"Don't start this again," Shoji says with a hint of irritation in his voice. "I left for the war because I chose to. I wanted to make a difference in the world. Todoroki wants that too, which is why I support and stand beside him. He told me when he wins political office; he will work to keep wars from starting and sending young people off to fight. We fought to have that right, Tokoyami. Because of people like me, we rose up and fought for democracy, and we won! In time, people like you will be seen as everyone else, not perceived as evil." 'I had other reasons for going…but I don't think you'd believe me.'

"I never belittled your courage and bravery," Tokoyami points out. "You could have lost your life fighting for something that may not have happened. How many innocent lives had to pass on so that society can create more laws governed by more rulers of higher status? I don't see a mayor from a village or a farmer running for political office, do you? Only people like the Todoroki family."

"I'm not going to argue philosophy with you,"

"Fine. And I debate. I don't argue."

"It's the same thing," Shoji points out, getting up from the chair.

"But with facts," Tokoyami adds. "Anyway, I've finished with my breakfast. Did Izuku have a room? A private room, I mean."

"No. He stayed in the servants' quarters, but there is a secret passage from the conservatory that leads into Todoroki's room. That's how they would meet in secret. Todoroki would play one of his instruments while Izuku sneaked into the passageway and waited. Todoroki would come from the other side to get him."

"I see. Did Izuku share a room in the servant quarters?"

"He had his own. I guess you want to see it?"

"May I?"

"You can't. Todoroki had the room locked up, and he holds the key. No one is allowed in there."

Tokoyami looks confused. "Why not?"

"I think he wants to keep it just as Izuku left it. Sometimes he goes in there himself, but no one else can step foot there."

'He really loves Izuku,' Tokoyami says to himself. A flame of envy pools in his belly for he wishes that he had that same passion of love with Shoji again. They shared it at one time, but that part might be over.

"Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami faces Shoji at the sound of his name when suddenly, the room changes from colors to shades of deep blue. The image of Shoji fades away. The room is frigid. Tokoyami knows he is having an episode, a vision, but a headache usually comes first. He is not in the present world any longer. It's an in-between world that mirrors the regular but mixed with spirits and mystery.

From behind a large vase, there's a dark shadow peeking at him. 'Just a spirit,' he says. He lets his spirit form wander the house, though his real body is lying dormant at the breakfast table. Shoji has seen this happen to him and will know what to do.

As he walks the halls, some walls twisting and others melting, he takes notice of the ghosts hiding. Even in this in-between world, they are too scared to come out. Tokoyami searches for Izuku in the winding halls, also calling out to him only to receive silence as an answer. The silence doesn't keep for long. Tokoyami feels the floor tremble beneath him. The house itself groans as if it too is frightened of whatever Dark Spirit inhabits it.

Tokoyami braces himself in the hall lined with paintings of past Todorokis. Each picture jerks to the left or the right in a twisted pattern. Tokoyami glances to the side and sees Shouto Todoroki's portrait. It is larger than the others and still stands straight on the wall.

The house moans again. The trembling grows more violent than before. Something is coming up from the end of the hall, from deep in the dark. The jaunted paintings vibrate as the wall beats like the rhythm of a heart. 'No,' Tokoyami says to himself. 'That is not the house. Something is pounding on the walls! Is it coming from inside the wall…or outside?'

With an echoing 'boom,' a large crack creeps along the left wall, knocking the paintings to the floor. Tokoyami holds his breath when he sees holes appearing in the wall as if something is punching it. Instead of cold, the air turns warm. The heat intensifies as the pounding gets closer. With the heat, there is no light of a fire or the sun. It gets too hot for him to stand, so Tokoyami is forced to turn away and shield his face.

A wave of heat passes swiftly through him, burning in his body like he was standing on a pyre. But it was gone as quickly as it came, and once again the area around him is cold. He slowly lowers his arms and sees the portrait of Todoroki scorched.

Tokoyami gasps and awakens on the floor with Shoji kneeling beside him. The trance breaks and he is back in the real world. "S-Shoji?"

"You're back!" Shoji lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I haven't seen you go into one of those trances in a long, long time. They haven't changed," He helps Tokoyami to sit up. "You don't get headaches anymore as a warning of that happening?"

"This is the first time it happened to me like this," He has a headache now.

"What did you see in that mirror world? Did you see the Dark Spirit? Or Izuku?"

Tokoyami shakes his head. "I did not see Izuku…though I did encounter the Dark Spirit," He flings himself into Shoji, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck. Instantly, six arms are embracing him in a cocoon of warm flesh. "I've never felt anything like it before," He whispers, his body trembling in Shoji's arms. "It was so angry…frustrated…confused and heartbroken. I could feel all of those emotions as it passed through me!"

"It's alright," Shoji tries to soothe the smaller man's trembling body by using two hands to rub Tokoyami's lower back. "It's alright," he repeats. "You're back here now. I've got you," Shoji has never seen Tokoyami so frightened by a vision before. Tokoyami would occasionally have nightmares, or premonitions, of things that might happen. In those instances, Shoji had to wake him up and cradle Tokoyami until he calmed. Holding Tokoyami like this brings back memories of their many nights together in each other's arms. Shoji smiles beneath his mask.

"Carry me to my room, please," Tokoyami whispers to him. "I need to make that protection talisman! Master Todoroki is in genuine danger!"

The house groans again, and this time Shoji can hear it too. Shoji shields Tokoyami's body, holding the other tightly to him. "It's just the wind, right?"

"I wish it were,"

"We need to get to Todoroki!"

"He is safer outside for now,"

"But-" Shoji is startled by the groaning sound again, this time rumbling the house. He watches the chandelier above the table start to sway in a circle. "Tokoyami...what is happening?" He is reluctant to let go of Tokoyami as the other pushes out of his embrace.

"I need to summon Dark Shadow."

 **TBC**


	3. Echoes of Despair

***Warnings: Ghosts, death, murder

 _'I wish that we could stay_

 _In all our yesterdays'_

 _-All Our Yesterdays, Blackmore's Night_

 **Chapter 3: Echoes of Despair**

The temperature in the rooms begins to drop as Shoji watches a dark aura of purple and red dance around Tokoyami's clenched form. Shoji's seen this before, the summoning of Dark Shadow. Once the red and purple fade into black, Dark Shadow is released. The chandelier sways violently, its chain creaking with the strain of the invisible force. Shoji jumps to his feet when the fire suddenly bursts into intense heat within the hearth. Some flames reach out towards them. Shoji places his form in front of Tokoyami and spreads his arms to shield the other from the fire.

Along the far wall, Tokoyami's shadow starts to ripple. Shoji senses the familiar presence of Dark Shadow in the room. Tokoyami's shadow grows taller inch-by-inch at a rapid pace. Dark Shadow glides along the wall, black claws out and silent beak stretched wide as he flies towards the fire. Before the flames can reach Shoji and Tokoyami, Dark Shadow engulfs the light, instantly snuffing it.

'Is it gone?' Shoji wonders, checking the walls for signs of Dark Shadow. Behind him, something hits the floor. He sees that it is Tokoyami and he rushes to the man's side, lifting him from the floor. The room returns to normal, and the chandelier has stopped moving. It's as if nothing happened. He cradles Tokoyami in his arms. "Tokoyami? Can you hear me?"

Tokoyami murmurs, shifting a bit in Shoji's embrace and then snuggling into him.

Shoji smiles behind his mask. He lifts Tokoyami and carries the other back to the bedroom. Shoji stops in front of Tokoyami's door, then makes the bold decision to put Tokoyami in his room instead. After placing Tokoyami on his bed, he steps out to ask one of the servants to tell Todoroki where they are, and that Todoroki should come and see them. Shoji goes back into the room and closes the door softly. He checks on Tokoyami, seeing that the Avian is asleep. Summoning Dark Shadow takes a lot of energy. He sits on the bed beside Tokoyami and strokes the black feathers. Still soft. Tokoyami must sense his touch and leans into his hand. Shoji makes a bold move again, moving his hand to Tokoyami's beak and lightly massage underneath. It has the desired effect, and Tokoyami tilts his head back. Shoji pulls his hand away when crimson eyes begin to flutter.

"Shoji?"

"It's me. How do you feel?"

Tokoyami sits up on the bed, holding the front of his head. "Exhausted, but otherwise alright. Did Dark Shadow stop the flame?"

"Yes. Everything stopped and returned to normal after Dark Shadow swallowed the flame. I have Master Todoroki coming to see us."

"This isn't my room," Tokoyami says, looking around. "I need to make that talisman," When he tries to get up, Shoji stops him with one large hand to his chest.

"Please don't overexert yourself," Shoji says.

"But there is no time," Tokoyami counters. "Let me up, Shoji."

Shoji steps back to allow Tokoyami to get up. Tokoyami straightens out his clothing and clears his throat, gathering himself together. "I'll be in my room," He says.

"Then I'll bring Master Todoroki to you,"

"No, not until I finish the talisman," Tokoyami says. "It takes complete concentration, and I prefer to be alone when I do this. Thank you for helping me earlier. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tokoyami leaves Shoji's room and goes to his own, closing and locking the door behind him.

Tokoyami rests his head against the wood of the door, trying to get his breath to return to normal. Shoji remembers that particular spot on him that gets him excited. Shoji's touch under his beak woke him up with a snapshot of their time together. It was of the first time he told Shoji what he likes, and the touch can be his downfall if he is not careful. One time, when Shoji did that after an intimate moment, he let out a chirp. He was thoroughly embarrassed, but Shoji thought differently and would often try to get him to make the chirp again. Tokoyami his pride as a man, and if Shoji pushed too hard back then, he would revert to his primitive Avian heritage and peck at Shoji. Sometimes he would let the chirp slip out…if he was feeling generous.

Shoji awakened further emotions that Tokoyami thought were well buried. His feelings for the mutant male, but he doesn't want to get hurt again. 'I should have never taken this case.'

Pushing thoughts of Shoji from his mind, Tokoyami prepared the physical items needed to make the talisman. Weaving together a special blend of reeds, Tokoyami concentrates on calling forth the spirits of light to place their power within the talisman. He rubs rosemary oil on the star-shaped item, says a few more words, and the talisman is ready.

'That toy will not protect him for long,' Dark Shadow echoes in his head.

'It is the best I can do right now,' Tokoyami replies.

'You're distracted. That talisman is not strong enough to protect against the likes of that beast.'

"Reveal yourself to me, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami watches as his shadow ripples and grows into that of Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow, with his glowing yellow eyes, floats over to levitate before Tokoyami. "Tell me about the Dark Spirit. What did you see?"

'He is not an ancient spirit, nor is he a demon,' Dark Shadow swirls himself around Tokoyami. 'He is just like the one you seek; the lover of Shouto Todoroki.'

"Izuku?" Tokoyami eyes follow Dark Shadow around the room. "What do you know? Please, tell me what you know, Dark Shadow."

'Tonight, when the house is asleep, and the beast's kept at bay, I will wander the halls with you. I can show you a glimpse of Izuku's last day.'

Tokoyami gives Dark Shadow his best, hardest sneer. "You love to keep information from me, don't you? You know that it bothers me when you do so!"

'I have all the time in the world! Why have all the fun at once? Eternity is a long, long time.' Dark Shadow quickly fades away when there is a knock at Tokoyami's door.

Tokoyami fixes his feathers and vest to sit perfectly poised in his chair. "Come in," the door opens, and Todoroki enters with Shoji behind. Tokoyami stands from the chair in greeting. "Good afternoon, Master Todoroki. How was your time in the garden?"

"Peaceful, though another storm is on the way," Todoroki says. "Izuku never liked thunderstorms. They made him jumpy."

"Tokoyami finds them calming,"

Tokoyami looks at Shoji. "Thank you, Shoji. I can answer for myself."

"Sorry," Shoji folds all his arms behind his back.

Todoroki points at the talisman. "What is that you have? Is that the talisman? Shoji said you had it ready for me."

"Yes, it's a talisman of protection, as I've promised. It has the power of the light spirits within it. The light will banish the dark."

Todoroki reaches out to take the talisman, looking it over with curiosity. "Hm. Interesting. If this does work, won't it keep Izuku away?"

"No. Izuku is a spirit of light, not darkness. That talisman will keep the Dark Spirit away, for a little while. At least you can get some much-needed rest."

Todoroki smiles at the talisman as he holds it up to the afternoon sun coming through the window. "Rest? I barely know the meaning of that word anymore," he chuckles. "If Izuku's dead body does not haunt me, I'm assaulted by the Dark Spirit. When I'm awake…I'm still dreaming," Todoroki uses his other hand to rub at his aching eyes. "It saddens me to see you two," He says. "Both of you have the chance to be with each other again…" he lowers his hand, looking at Tokoyami's shocked expression. "But I have no one. The one I love is dead and gone,"

"No, not gone," Tokoyami says, his voice almost a whisper. "He is still here…he's protecting you from harm."

"It's not the same. You have a second chance. I don't."

Shoji clears his throat and puts a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Master, I think you're a little overwhelmed right now. Why don't you go to the parlor and I'll have tea brought for you."

Todoroki looks up at Shoji with tired, exhausted eyes and says, "Don't be a fool, Shoji. If you can wield three swords and fire three guns in the midst of battle at the same time, you can make up with Tokoyami."

"I've apologized already," Shoji says.

"You like to tell Master Todoroki a lot, don't you?" Tokoyami crosses his arms, wondering just how much of their past relationship Todoroki knows.

Todoroki appears amused, though his smile lacks the true emotion. "Shoji said communication with the living is difficult for you. That's how I was before I met Izuku. At first, it was Shoji and me; we barely needed words to speak to each other. We could interact through silent looks and simple gestures. But when Izuku came along, he helped me to open up, and I began to make friends. After the war, it wasn't just my victories and honors that won me a spot in the political realm. It was my new ability to communicate with the public on a friendly level. That is how I rose to such popularity in the political realm. I believe Shoji did the same with you, Tokoyami. He says he did."

"Forgive my rudeness; I'm not here to discuss my personal life or background with you, Master Todoroki."

"No, you're not," Todoroki agrees, staring at the protection talisman. "But you still have the chance to have what I had with Izuku. It's a shame to waste it on pride and stubbornness."

Shoji and Tokoyami exchange glances, holding the others' stares for a long moment.

Todoroki passes by Shoji to go to the door to leave, but his hand lingers on the knob. "Don't waste your chance; you never know when your whole life may change…and it can happen in an instant." Without another word, Todoroki leaves the two in the room and goes to the parlor.

Shoji and Tokoyami stand in total, awkward silence; their heads turned from the other in opposite directions.

Shoji did not need to hear Todoroki's little speech about 'not knowing what you have until it's gone.' He knows he made a mistake by leaving Tokoyami; not for going to war, but for not returning to Tokoyami. Shoji had battled with his emotions back then, wondering if he should see Tokoyami, or try to move on. His conclusion came from a defeatist's view; Tokoyami probably finished university already, has found someone on the same intellectual level, and has forgotten all about him. Maybe it was his fear of rejection or possibly seeing Tokoyami with someone else that kept Shoji away. Although, Spiritualists aren't often sought after by others for romantic relations. Most people are terrified or wary of a Spiritualist. It never bothered Shoji; not even when he accompanied Tokoyami to other's favorite spot- the cemetery.

' _This is where you come to relax?' Shoji asks, holding the lantern up to the tall iron gate._

' _You said you would not judge me,'_

 _Shoji holds the umbrella higher above them. The rain is gentle, and it normally wouldn't bother him, but Tokoyami doesn't like to get his top hat wet, so Shoji uses the umbrella. 'Perhaps if we chose a different night?' he chuckles._

 _Tokoyami opens the left gate. It squeaks with age and rust. 'I find the rain peaceful, as does the spirits.'_

 _Shoji follows in behind him, one hand holding the lantern, the other the umbrella, and the rest under his cloak. 'This place looks forgotten,' he notices the graves standing in crooked rows with faded writing and overgrown greenery. Some are cracked or broken. Others remain intact or sank into the earth with time._

' _It is forgotten,' Tokoyami answers, resting a hand atop a grave, his fingers caressing the moss. 'This cemetery is old, and has been here long before the city grew with industry.'_

 _Shoji lowers the lantern to the same grave Tokoyami is standing by to try and read the words. 'I cannot read what they say,'_

' _This is the grave a young girl who died from an illness,' Tokoyami says, 'I know because she has told me.'_

 _Shoji takes a step back. 'Oh.'_

' _Fear not. She is not present this night,'_

' _I'm not afraid of the ghosts. Well, perhaps a bit unnerved, but not afraid.'_

 _Tokoyami moves on, and Shoji follows behind him. 'Can you see them right now?' Shoji asks._

' _Not all of them,'_

' _Can you tell me what you see?'_

 _Tokoyami glances over his shoulder at Shoji. 'Why do you want to know?'_

 _Shoji looks around at the ancient graves. 'I feel as if I should know some of their stories. You mentioned ghosts want to be remembered, and if these ghosts are long forgotten,' he looks to his lover. 'I would like to hear their stories. They speak to you because you listen to them. I want to listen, too.'_

' _That is very noble of you. Very well,' Tokoyami points to a grave with a small broken cross on the top. 'There is a young woman weeping there. It is her grave. She left the world too soon, leaving behind a grieving family and a husband. She wonders why they don't come to visit her,'_

' _That is very sad. But if she told you this, didn't you explain to her that they are long dead?'_

 _Tokoyami nods. 'I have, but there is something you must know about the spirits that remain linked to this world, Shoji. Every day, she relives her death. The only comfort is her family and husband visiting her. But when that suddenly stopped, she still experiences that loop, yet without the family to visit her. So, even though I have told her why the cycle resets at sunrise and she forgets. I would have to tell her every night.'_

' _That's terrible,' Shoji says. 'How can she move on, though? What's holding her here?'_

' _She loves her husband and family,' Tokoyami say. 'She didn't want to leave them, and still, to this day, does not want to leave. She still believes they will come and visit her.'_

' _And you can't tell her to move on?'_

 _Tokoyami shakes his head. 'No. I do not have that kind of power, and if the spirit does not wish to move on, it cannot be made to,' Tokoyami reaches into Shoji's cloak to take one of the large hands in his own. 'Do you still wish to hear more stories like this one?'_

' _Yes. As morbid as it is, it's also fascinating,'_

' _Then let us continue,' Tokoyami guides Shoji around the cemetery. 'Over there is an elderly man who cannot find his wife. I can only assume she is buried elsewhere or died without a burial. He waits for her and does not know he is dead. This little grave here is a toddler's, no more than two years old' Tokoyami places the palm of his hand on the stone baby shoes. 'Tonight he is silent, but sometimes I can hear him crying.'_

' _Death shouldn't happen to children,' Shoji says. 'How do you handle this so calmly?'_

' _I'm used to it,' Tokoyami says. 'I've seen things from the other side since I was a child. Dark Shadow has always been a part of me, and he explained it all to me. Death is unfortunate, but it is part of life. You can't have one without the other. There is no light without darkness. There cannot be good without evil.' There cannot be life without death.'_

 _Shoji holds the lantern to Tokoyami's face. 'What happens when you die? Will you be a ghost, too?'_

 _Tokoyami smiles at him. 'I will choose to remain in the Spirit World and help those like me.'_

' _Hm. That means I'll have to say in the Spirit World, too.'_

 _Tokoyami's red eyes widened to saucers. 'Shoji, you do not know of what you speak. To live in the Spirit World is to live for eternity. There is no rest. You need to move on to the afterlife and be in peace.'_

' _What if I want to be with you for eternity?'_

 _Tokoyami, still shocked, let's out a scoff of bewilderment. 'Eternity is a long time,'_

' _I know,'_

' _Don't speak of such things!' Tokoyami grits his teeth then pecks at Shoji's arm. 'I never want to hear you talk about it! Ever!' He pecks Shoji's other hand for good measure._

' _Ouch!' Shoji lets out a laugh. 'I love when you get angry! Your feathers poof out when they are ruffled!'_

' _Silence you over-built obelisk!'_

 _Shoji claps two free hands. 'An appropriate insult for where we are,'_

 _Tokoyami stalks away from him, black cloak dramatically flapping as he did. Shoji follows him with the umbrella and lantern._

' _Shoji, do you see that big tree over there?'_

' _You mean the black tree with a wide bottom and bare, twisted branches? The only one here?'_

' _Lose the sarcasm.'_

' _I see it. But what of it?'_

' _That's the old hanging tree,' Tokoyami points to it. 'That is where they would hang criminals and witches. The condemned were not allowed burial inside this place, but their unmarked graves lay beyond the iron fence. Many of them still hang from the tree's branches. Others gather around its base. If this tree could talk, I can only imagine the stories it would have to share,' Tokoyami places his hand on the surface of the tree. 'Trees are made to give life; they bear fruit and leaves. They give us ingredients to make medicines to help people. They were not meant to take life away.'_

' _Tokoyami, a hundred or so years ago, someone like you would have been hanged from this tree. I know that bothers you, and maybe you shouldn't think about it.'_

 _Tokoyami's hand clenches against the bark. 'So many innocent lives were wasted due to superstition and ignorance,'_

 _Shoji wraps an arm around Tokoyami's small waist and pulls his lover away from the tree. 'Perhaps we should go,' While he loved to hear Tokoyami express emotions, he's heard the 'world is prejudice and ignorant' speech over fifty times. Maybe more. He did not expect Tokoyami to pull the mask down and kiss him._

 _Kissing each other is easy due to Shoji's elongated mouth and Tokoyami's wide beak. Neither of them has lips, so touch and tongues are all they can use while kissing. Tokoyami's bird tongue is smaller than his long mutant one. The very first time they kissed, Shoji teased his lover by asking if he might accidentally regurgitate while kissing. Shoji received the tip of Tokoyami's beak piercing the tender flesh of his tongue._

' _Don't ever speak of death or dying,' Tokoyami says when he breaks the kiss. 'I don't want to think about you passing on.'_

' _Alright. I won't speak of it. I'll honor your request.'_

"Shoji?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about? You had that vacant look on your face when you're deep in thought."

"Hm. I was thinking about my first visit to the cemetery with you. Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do," Tokoyami distinctly remembers Shoji talking about dying, and then they returned to Shoji's home for a wild night of passion (which ended with Tokoyami sitting on a pillow and walking with his cane for actual assistance in balance rather than style the next day.) "Why do you bring it up?"

"After what Master Todoroki said…I think I realize now why you were so angry the day we split up. It wasn't just the war. You feared I would lose my life in the war, and instead of crying, you chose to be angry. If you were angry, then it might have been easier to forget me. I have not thought about that night in the cemetery until now. I truly did not consider your feelings that day. If I had remembered that night in the cemetery…maybe I wouldn't have left."

Tokoyami shakes his head. "No. You still would have gone to war. It was your morals and belief in changing the world that had you joining the army. Perhaps you could have let me know you returned because, each day, I thought about you and wondered if you were lying dead in a field somewhere."

"It was selfish of me to ignore your feelings,"

Tokoyami turns away from Shoji to go to the window, refusing to look at the man.

"To be honest, death in battle didn't occur to me. I just assumed I would live. And I survived."

"Hm. To not be affected like most soldiers are after a war, you must not have seen many battles." Tokoyami says.

"I fought in enough," Shoji answers. "I have nightmares about it sometimes, but I get over it." He walks over to stand behind Tokoyami. "I think it's time to put all that behind us and…try again." He suggests.

"Shoji…I don't think I'm ready to try again," Tokoyami still can't face him. "You've just come back into my life…I need some time to think things over. Please honor my wish."

Shoji steps away from the smaller man. "I will honor it," he says. "I…guess I'll leave now. Give you some time to yourself." He walks to the door.

"Shoji?"

Shoji's hand pauses at the doorknob. Did Tokoyami want him to stay? "Yes?"

"Come back tonight, at midnight," Tokoyami says.

"Why midnight?"

"Dark Shadow is taking me to the other side. He has something to show me about Izuku's last day, and I need someone to help me wake up if things become too…treacherous."

"I will be here at midnight, not a second before or after," Shoji opens the door, looks back, but Tokoyami is still gazing out the window. "See you then."

Tokoyami lifts a hand. "Until midnight."

 _Midnight_

The clock in his room strikes twelve, and its chimes echo in the dark room. Tokoyami has the curtains open to watch the thunderstorm raging outside, the blue light illuminating the room. Black. Light. Black. Light.

The door opens at the last chime. Tokoyami turns from the bed and looks towards the door to see Shoji with a single candle. Shoji has been with him in the past for these other-world journeys. Tokoyami didn't have to say a word. Shoji places the candle on the nightstand, pulls up a chair, and sits beside the bed. Tokoyami finds it is more comfortable, and safer, to be laying down when he crosses to the other side.

Shoji blows the candle out. The thunder rumbles and flashes outside.

"I'm here," Is all Shoji says. Shoji knows it takes a few minutes for Tokoyami to concentrate while calling Dark Shadow and passing through the veil to go beyond this world. He hasn't seen Tokoyami do it in a long time, and it is just as unsettling now as it was then. When Tokoyami's pupils widen to cover the crimson with pure black, Shoji shudders at the sight. Still unnerving. There is nothing he can do now but sit and wait for Tokoyami to wake up. 'Be safe.'

Tokoyami opens his eyes and finds himself in the stable amongst cows and horses. He thought Dark Shadow would have him in the house. Everything is black and white, like a film strip. He looks for Dark Shadow. Tokoyami calls out to the creature, but he has no voice. Dark Shadow does not have enough power in this situation to allow for speech, which will make solving the mystery of Izuku's last day on earth harder. He will have to infer based on whatever Dark Shadow shows him.

'You're here,' Dark Shadow appears beside him. 'Just in time.'

'Why are we in the stables?'

'You will see,' Dark Shadow points a clawed finger at the stable door. 'Any moment now.'

Tokoyami stares at the door. It opens. Izuku enters the stables. In Izuku's hand t,here is a piece of paper, though Tokoyami cannot see any words on it. Izuku's dressed as a servant with simple clothing and a floppy hat. Izuku looks around the stables as if searching for someone. Tokoyami leans in to whisper to Dark Shadow.

'Will we be able to see the killer?'

'No.'

Izuku sees the person that is not invisible to him but is for Tokoyami. Tokoyami does not need to see the other person to know that Izuku is speaking with them. Izuku slowly becomes angry and irritated, with furrowed brows and a scowl. Whoever he is speaking with, he is not happy with them. Izuku keeps showing the paper to the other, shouting silent words. The paper's snatched from Izuku's hand, but Izuku regains possession of it. Then, there is a small struggle until Izuku breaks away and runs from the stables.

Tokoyami runs after him, following Izuku across the field and towards the cliff. He cannot hear the ocean either. Izuku continues to argue with the other. Tokoyami narrows his eyes when Izuku begins to struggle again, only this time, he was trying to pull away, tossing his head side-to-side, as if refusing a kiss. When Izuku pushes away, his cheeks are streamed with thick tears as he continues to shout. Izuku follows the other until he is facing the cliff. Tokoyami sees Izuku trying to talk whoever is there to come away from the edge. Izuku approaches the cliff, grabs the person, and pushes them away. Izuku says something else, tears still pouring down his face.

Suddenly, Izuku's face turns from sadness to pure horror as his body's shoved off the edge. Tokoyami races over, knowing he can't do a thing, but reaches the edge anyway. He watches as Izuku falls, tumbling in the air a few times until finally hitting the rocks on the shore below. Behind him, he hears the agonizing wails of the murderer. The scene quickly changes to a house, one that's richly decorated like Shouto's. A letter floats up from the desk. The invisible force tears it in half.

Tokoyami's eyes follow the black footprints to a closet. A drawer opens, and a small pistol levitates in the air. Tokoyami, eyes widen, fears he knows what is going to happen next. The gun goes over to the fireplace. The murderer is facing the fire. The gun doesn't move for a moment. Then, with a swift click, it lifts and is fired. That is the only sound Tokoyami hears. The fire explodes with logs and embers pouring out of the hearth. The carpet catches fire, as does the mystery form of the murderer.

The scene changes again, and Tokoyami is back at the cliff. This time, the servants of the Todoroki household have gathered at the edge. Tokoyami sees Todoroki wander away from the group, in a daze of shock. Behind Todoroki is Izuku's ghost, still crying, and trying to make contact with Todoroki. Tokoyami follows them to the stables. Todoroki drops to his knees and covers his face, shoulders trembling with sobs. Izuku falls beside his lover, trying desperately to hug the other only to pass through him each time.

Tokoyami clutches his chest as he experiences the same sense of sorrow and dread that Todoroki and Izuku are feeling at this moment. The emotion is painful, hurting him mentally and physically. A wave of despair floods his heart, and it feels like a hundred knives have penetrated his flesh- and then he wakes up.

"Tokoyami! I'm here!"

Tokoyami, gasping for breath, flings himself into Shoji's arms. He clings to the large man, his body trembling.

"What happened? What did you see?" Shoji wraps Tokoyami in his embrace.

"Stay with me," Tokoyami begs. "Don't leave me! Stay with me!"

"I'm right here," Shoji says. "I'm not going to leave you. Not again."

Tokoyami pulls Shoji's mask down and forces their mouths into a kiss.

 **TBC**


	4. Memories and Dreamscapes

**Chapter 4: Memories and Dreamscapes**

Shoji has missed kissing Tokoyami. For a second, he was shocked at the action, but then kissed back, sliding his tongue far into Tokoyami's mouth. Tokoyami responds with his tongue, though Shoji easily overpowers the small triangular muscle. Shoji wants to do more than just kiss, but he does not want to push Tokoyami into anything physical unless the other gives consent. It's been four years since they were last together like this. When he feels Tokoyami pull away, he tries to keep the other in the kiss by slipping his tongue deeper. Tokoyami tilts his head back, and Shoji is forced to pull his tongue out.

"I'm sorry," Tokoyami says, turning away from Shoji with embarrassment. "I was overwhelmed suddenly."

"I'm not upset," Shoji replies, refusing to let Tokoyami slip or push out of his embrace. The smaller man tries, but to avail.

"Release me," Tokoyami commands.

Shoji smirks and says, "If you want me to release you, then why are you suddenly moving closer against me?"

"I am not,"

Shoji doesn't have to say anything. Tokoyami's embarrassed eyes and soft mumbling is all the answer Shoji needs. "Do you still wish for me to stay with you? If you want, I will leave, but I would like to stay with you like this."

Tokoyami rests his head against Shoji's chest and can hear the other's heartbeat; a steady, strong rhythm that matches the owner. He should tell Shoji to leave, but after that heartbreaking vision of Izuku's murder and Todoroki's loneliness, Tokoyami could not bear to be alone tonight. The deep sorrow of Todoroki's grief cut into Tokoyami's soul like a knife, and each time he sees the image of Izuku trying to console Todoroki, the piercing pain happens again. He can't get rid of the image. And then, he remembers Todoroki's words to them.

' _But you still have the chance to have what I had with Izuku. It's a shame to waste it on pride and stubbornness.'_

'Master Todoroki is right,' Tokoyami tells himself. 'I still love Shoji,' "Stay," He wraps his arms around Shoji's thick neck. "Stay through the night."

"I will," Shoji kisses the top of Tokoyami's feathered head and settles on the bed with the other still in his embrace. "Ready to roost?" He chuckles at Tokoyami's annoyed narrow glare. Shoji knows how Tokoyami will react, and sure enough, that feathered head curls and tucks under his chin, like it always used to do. "Goodnight, Tokoyami."

"Goodnight, Shoji." Tokoyami fears he wouldn't fall asleep thinking about Izuku and Todoroki. But with Shoji's soothing embrace and heartbeat under his ear, he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Shoji isn't asleep yet. He is waiting for Tokoyami to fall asleep first, and he wants to remain awake for a little longer to make sure everything is okay. Tokoyami did have an episode that rattled him, and Shoji can't be certain the Dark Spirit is gone. It's probably weakened right now, but Shoji does not want to take that chance. He must have faith in Tokoyami's protection talisman, though he will still keep an open ear for Todoroki's cries of distress.

Then, Shoji hears a sound; a sweet sound he has not heard in four years. It's Tokoyami's soft little chirping snores. He quietly inhales, then exhales with that faint drawn-out 'cheep.' Shoji squeezes his eyes shut because he wants to crush the adorable little bird in a hug. Tokoyami may claim to be 'dark' and 'mysterious,' and as a Spiritualist, he fits the description. But to Shoji, Tokoyami is small and cute. He always was and always will be.

Although they are sharing a tender moment right now, Shoji knows he should prepare himself for Tokoyami's rejection. Shoji's going to ask him tomorrow, and he will have to accept the answer, whatever it is. He hopes it will be a yes.

Tokoyami slowly wakes up from the chill that fills his body. He feels for Shoji only to find that the other side of the bed is empty. He opens his eyes to confirm that Shoji is not beside him. Tokoyami calls out Shoji's name, sitting up in the bed to look around the room. Shoji answers him from the water closet.

After last night's vision, he feels surprisingly relaxed and calm, which is uncommon when he has such an episode. It must be due to Shoji's presence last night. The man's embrace still has the power to soothe him. And then, there was that kiss. He touches the line of his beak, remembering the night before. Shoji's tongue is as talented as ever. The thought brings fresh heat to Tokoyami's face, forcing him to clear his throat while trying to get himself together before Shoji returns. After that kiss, Shoji is bound to have a certain question to ask. The man has been subtly hinting at getting back together. What is he going to say? Can he pick up where they left off four years ago? Todoroki's words repeat in his head once again.

"Fumikage,"

Tokoyami looks up as he hears Shoji speak his first name.

"I want us to get back together."

"That was rather straightforward," Tokoyami says, noticing that Shoji has the mask off.

"I'll make your answer easy for you," Shoji comes over to stand by the bed. "If you want to continue the relationship as I do, then say nothing. If you don't want me, then say 'no.' I will respect your choice."

Tokoyami sees the image of the two pining for one another, and realizes he does want to be with Shoji. He doesn't want to give up the chance to have love again. They may end up like Todoroki and Izuku since death happens to everyone, but they still have time to be together. It's been too long since he's had someone by his side, and after last night, Tokoyami was reminded of Shoji's tender touch and supportive personality. Without a word, he meets Shoji's solid gaze and nods his head.

Shoji smiles.

Tokoyami smiles back.

"I have to meet with Master Todoroki. Will you come with me?"

"If he will see me. I would like to know how he made out with the talisman."

"Well, I wasn't disturbed in the night, so it must have worked on some level," He holds out his lowest hand. "Sorry I didn't change you out of your clothes. Do you wish to change now?"

"No, it's fine," Tokoyami takes Shoji's hand and lets the other pull him from the bed. "I'm eager to know how Master Todoroki fared last night."

"We have a lot to catch up on," Shoji says. "But that can wait until later. I have a lot to make up for."

"Hmph. Indeed, you do."

Todoroki takes a key from his pocket and with a trembling hand, puts it in the lock. It clicks open, and Todoroki enters the room that was once (and still is) Izuku's room. After closing the door behind him, he stands in the center of the room, imagining Izuku's voice and laughter, even the muttering. Everything is the way Izuku left it. Todoroki gave strict orders after the incident that no one is to enter this room, nor can they touch or move anything from it. It's why he keeps the door locked and the key safely tucked in his pocket.

He steps over to the bed and places his hands the sheet. Todoroki has never once sat or laid on this bed when Izuku was still alive. The other servants could not know that he, a master of the house, was sharing a servant's bed. Izuku always came to his room through the secret passage. It was only after Izuku's death that he started coming here, and almost every day after. Sometimes his loneliness for Izuku's company will be so unbearable that he cannot let himself come into this room. Other days he can, for sometimes, it makes him happy to do so.

Sitting on the bed, Todoroki lingers for a moment before lowering his head to the pillow. He can still smell Izuku on the linen. The scent is all that is physically left of Izuku. Just as he is inhaling deep, the room grows cold. Todoroki shivers. It's not the weather; it's Izuku. Izuku is nearby. He can't touch or see Izuku, but he can sense him.

"Izuku...I miss you,"

There is a knock at the door and Todoroki jerks from the bed.

"Master Todoroki," It's Shoji. "I was told that we could find you here."

Todoroki feels the cold drift away, and he sighs. He did leave instructions for the cook to tell Shoji and Tokoyami to come and see him here. Their presence may have scared Izuku away.

"You may enter," He lifts his eyes to the door as they come into the room. His gaze falls on their intertwined hands, but he keeps his comments to himself. "This is a sacred place," He tells them. "None but I enter this room. I've given special permission this time, but no one is allowed in this room without my knowledge or my consent."

"I will respect your wish," Tokoyami says, slipping his hand from Shoji's. "How did you sleep last night, Master Todoroki?"

Todoroki takes the talisman out of his pocket. "Fairly well, I must say. I was dreamless last night. No nightmares, either. This talisman is quite a spectacular thing."

"It won't work for long, though," Tokoyami reminds him. "It's power is limited. And I have some information to share with you about Izuku's last day before he was murdered."

"Don't leave out any detail," Todoroki warns him. "Tell me everything, and don't bother sharing how to got to know this information. All I want is what happened."

Tokoyami nods and politely folds his hand behind his back. "I could not see the person who is responsible for Izuku's murder, but I know for certain that they did know each other. The murderer was in this house with Izuku. They were arguing over something. I saw in Izuku's hand a paper that he appeared to be keeping away from the murderer. I think Izuku found out something he wasn't supposed to, and it had to do with the person who murdered him."

Todoroki slowly stands up from the bed. "You mean to tell me that the person who murdered my Izuku was in my house?"

Tokoyami has never seen such a fierce look on Todoroki's face until now. It was a little unnerving. "Yes. I have a theory, though. Based on what I saw, Izuku knew this person on a personal, maybe even intimate level," Tokoyami's hands clench behind him with Todoroki's hardening glare. "Please, do not mistake my words as suggesting that Izuku had been unfaithful to you. I think it's more logical to assume that Izuku knew this person before he met you in the war. Izuku never told you anything about his past? Where he came from or who he family is? I know I've asked this before, but can you remember anything?"

Todoroki sits back down on the bed, resting his forearms on his knees. "Izuku told me that he came from a small village and lived with his mother. He said he joined the army to make a difference in the world."

"Where is this village?"

"Nearby," Todoroki looks up at the Avian. "I believe that Izuku was never unfaithful to me, and yet you claim to see the murderer in my home, with Izuku."

"Yes. It could be that the murderer found his way inside by chance." Tokoyami says to him.

"Tokoyami's visions do not lie," Shoji says. "I think it's safe to say that this person was known to the others around here, so it wasn't a surprise to see him walking the halls."

"Master Todoroki, do you know of anyone who was visiting that day? The day of Izuku's murder? Did you have a meeting with someone that day? Or did you have someone coming to the house often?"

"I'm a public official," Todoroki reminds them. "I have other politicians and judicial officials coming in and out, although not recently since…Izuku died," He glances back at the floor. "But my father brings a lot of business partners here. It's been quiet, though, since he's gone overseas for business."

Tokoyami has an idea, but he has to probe Todoroki for more answers before he can express it. "Did Izuku ever show that he knew one of these people? Did he ever act nervous or worried when he knew someone specific was coming to the house?"

Todoroki sees where this is going, but it takes him a moment or two to think about all the people that visit the house. "As far as I can remember, since coming back here with Izuku, I've only had other nobles and politicians coming here," He turns to Shoji. "Would you agree with that, Shoji?"

Shoji takes a second to think, then nods in agreement.

"Oh, there is one more clue that may help us narrow down the murderer," Tokoyami says. "I saw the murderer return to a house much like this one. The murderer, I think, felt deep regret and remorse for what he did to Izuku because I watched as he took his own life with a bullet to the head. I believe Izuku was pushed in a fit of jealous rage, and then the murderer killed himself. I can believe you, Master Todoroki, when you say that Izuku was faithful to you. But I think he had an admirer before he met you, and when this other person found out about Izuku's new relationship, he became jealous."

Tokoyami suddenly senses the presence of Izuku in the room with them. He sees the ghost standing beside Todoroki. "Izuku is here," he says. "He is standing beside you, at the headboard."

Todoroki looks at the headboard yet sees nothing. "Why can't I see him?" He whispers. "I can sense him…but I can't see him," his eyes search the empty air around him. "I want to see him. Help me see him?"

"That is a request I cannot grant," Tokoyami says regrettably. "I do not have that kind of power. I can help you speak to Izuku, but you will not be able to see him."

"Then let's do that. Help me speak to Izuku!"

Tokoyami swallows the lump in his throat. He fears what he must say next because of the tears welling in Todoroki's eyes. "It won't be safe if we open up the link between worlds when we still do not know who the murderer or Dark Spirit is. When you know the identity of a ghost or a demon, they can be controlled- to an extent. If we open up the link without knowing who the Dark Spirit is, we may be inviting doom into this house," Tokoyami sees Izuku frantically shaking his head and hands. "And it appears Izuku agrees with me."

"Wait, you said the murderer killed himself?" Shoji interrupts them. "And that it happened in a nice room?" When Tokoyami nods, Shoji turns to Todoroki. "Then all we have to do is find out what noble or high-ranking official killed themselves that same day!"

Todoroki turned back around to face the spot where he can sense Izuku still stands. "Nobles kill themselves all the time," He says.

"Yes, but we can narrow it down," Shoji points out. "It may even help to spark your memory about the murderer."

"Master Todoroki," Tokoyami cuts in, "The murderer is another official and noble like yourself. Whatever paper Izuku was holding in his hand, he was keeping it away from the murderer, just like he is protecting you from him now. You must have a rival?"

Todoroki calmly waves his hand through the cold patch. "I have plenty."

"Any of them ever show interest in Izuku?" Tokoyami asks.

"Izuku was never around when I was conducting business," Tokoyami answers. "I don't know when any of them would have interacted with Izuku."

Tokoyami nods. "That's why I believe Izuku already knew this person. Would you mind if I searched this room?"

Izuku's ghost nods his head, but Todoroki shakes his head 'no.'

"No one touches anything in this room."

"But Izuku is saying that I can,"

"If I can't see it, then I don't believe it..." Todoroki crosses his arms, still staring at the cold spot. "Izuku, you've never hidden anything from me," he says to the air. "Why would you hide something from me? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Tokoyami watches as Izuku looks down sadly and suddenly fades away. "He's no longer here. His energy wore out."

Todoroki heaves a heavy sigh. "Alright. Search the room. But please, be very, very careful. This room and its items are what I have left of him."

Tokoyami asks Shoji to remain with Todoroki as he begins to search the room carefully. He first looks in the obvious places where one would hide sensitive items. Lifting the mattress, Tokoyami feels underneath for any slit that may be hiding something. He finds nothing. Next, he searches the chest of drawers, looking through the items of clothing. Tokoyami checks socks and pants legs. He even feels under the drawers. Still nothing. Tokoyami takes a moment to think, leaning on the top of the chest of drawers while he does. Replaying the vision in his mind's eye, Izuku did not have the paper when he was pushed. Tokoyami cannot recall Izuku tossing or dropping the paper either before the fall.

There are still more places to search in this room, though. Tokoyami begins to slide his hand along the wall, searching for imperfections or secret compartments. Still, he finds nothing.

"Anything?" Shoji asks.

"I'm afraid not," Tokoyami sighs. "Izuku was holding a piece of paper. That paper, I think, is the key to what happened. Master Todoroki, just what was Izuku's job here as a servant?"

"To serve me," Todoroki answers. "He also liked to clean, and he would clean my office and my father's-"

"Can we gain access to your father's office?" Tokoyami asks quickly.

"What would my father have to do anything?" Todoroki asks with a hint of disgust.

"Let's assume that Izuku overheard something while cleaning, or in passing," Tokoyami starts. "It's no secret that you and your father have a rough relationship. So, if Izuku was looking out for you, he may have acted on his own. Perhaps he tried to figure something out without your knowledge to protect you."

Todoroki huffs. "I wouldn't put it past my father to be attempting something behind my back. Like marriage or something else to help the family advance in government. But to answer your question; yes, we can get into my father's office. If he learns of us going through his things, though, he'll be furious."

"Then we should continue our search there," Tokoyami says, thinking back to the vision and trying to pinpoint exactly which hallway it was. Maybe it would come to him as they moved through the manor. Then, he suddenly remembers the wallpaper in the room where the murderer killed himself. Was there a connection between the two? And why would he randomly remember that? "It feels like…I've been in that room before," he whispers to himself.

"What did you say?" Shoji asks.

"Huh? Oh, um, it's nothing,"

Shoji raises a white brow. "Did you have another vision?"

"Not quite,"

"What is it?" Todoroki asks.

"For some reason, I remember the room where the murderer took his life. Something about it seems familiar, which is odd, because the room shouldn't have anything to do with this,"

Shoji comes over and wraps his arm around Tokoyami's shoulders when he senses the other becoming frustrated. His little lover doesn't like when he can't find an answer.

"But what is the significance of that room…"

"We'll figure that out at a later time," Shoji offers. "Let's go to Lord Todoroki's office and see what we can find there."

The search of Enji Todoroki's office turned up with nothing. Tokoyami, frustrated beyond words, paces angrily in his room. He even tried to call on Dark Shadow to help him, but the creature has nothing to say. Shoji is trying to be the voice of reason, as always, but Tokoyami does not want to listen to him. And to add to his struggle, Todoroki is insisting that he perform a séance to contact Izuku. Tokoyami fears that he will be ordered to do so regardless of the warnings he's given the young master. He can't blame Todoroki for wanting to speak with his dead lover, but they have the issue of the Dark Spirit breaking through the barrier.

"Yami, come sit down," Shoji offers the spot on the small sofa next to him. "You're putting a hole in the carpet."

"I can't sit down," He grumbles and stops his pacing. "Master Todoroki does not want to listen to me! I cannot do that séance without knowing who the Dark Spirit is!"

Shoji puts up all six hands. "Alright, calm down. Your feathers are ruffled, and you look ridiculous,"

Tokoyami catches a glimpse of himself in the body mirror, quickly flattening the puffed-up feathers. He looked like a rooster trying to make itself appear fierce to an opponent. "Don't you dare laugh!"

Shoji smiles beneath his mask. "You make me sound like a horrible person," he teases. "Why don't you get some rest. I will speak to Master Todoroki and see if we can't work something out. Oh, before I do that, I had a thought,"

"What is it?"

"It's about the room. You hire your skills out to the public. Is it possible that you've been to that room before?"

Tokoyami's eyes slowly widen at Shoji's suggestion. "That's perfect. Shoji, that's it! That's the answer!"

Shoji crosses two sets of arms and places the other set on his hips. "And who in this room went to university?"

Tokoyami makes a pecking motion in Shoji's direction. "I haven't offered my services to high society. I've only worked at a house when I started university to help pay for my schooling. Wait,"

It was as if a lightning bolt of realization struck through his head and set off alarms in every part of his body. He remembers now! That room, he has been in it before, a long time ago- four years. The house he worked! He can remember his bare back rubbing against the wallpaper, which had a fuzzy black brocade design. That was during a moment of passion with the master's son who deserted him after receiving a letter from a lover in the war.

"Shoji, I know who it is!"

 **TBC**


	5. Beyond the Veil

*****Warnings: Language**

 **Chapter 5: Beyond the Veil**

"Who is it?" Shoji asks, noting the look of bewilderment on Tokoyami's face. From the way the other trembled, Shoji can tell that Tokoyami knows this person as well. Tokoyami appeared frozen on the spot, so Shoji gripped the small shoulders and gave him a little shake. "Tokoyami!"

Tokoyami looks up at Shoji, wishing that he did not blurt out that he knows who the Dark Spirit is. He is put on the spot now, and he will have to tell Shoji that the Dark Spirit is a former lover of his. Shoji will want to know how he figured out the significance of the wallpaper. If he had figured this out sooner, he could have come up with an excuse or a story to hide it. Tokoyami has no choice now. He must tell Shoji.

"Will you forgive me when I tell you?" Tokoyami asks him.

"Forgive you for what?" Shoji lets go of Tokoyami's shoulders. "We just need to know who it is. You don't have to tell me any more than that. Now that we know, we can help Todoroki and let Izuku's soul rest in peace. Anything else you can tell me at another time."

Tokoyami lowers his eyes and slowly shakes his head, turning away from Shoji. "I'm more ashamed of myself for letting this happen. It's possible you already know him by reputation. Katsuki Bakugo."

Shoji runs the name through his head, trying to think if he has heard of it before. It doesn't sound familiar. "I don't believe I know him."

Tokoyami crosses his arms, still unable to face Shoji. "I used to work in that Bakugo manor when I started university...just after you left for war. I needed money, and I had to learn what it is like to serve those of high society. Everything started as simple until I caught Bakugo's eye...and I was lonely...and Bakugo was persuasive and pushy. I thought something might come of it...but when I saw the letter he received from a soldier in the army, I knew it wasn't meant to be."

"I see," Shoji clears his throat and says, "What did the letter say?"

"The letter was from Izuku," Tokoyami answers. "The letter stated that he has found another in the army...that he was in love...and that Bakugo should move on from him. Bakugo was furious. So much so that I was terrified of him. I had to leave that place, so I did, putting Bakugo behind me. After that, I didn't meet with anyone again."

"But how certain are you that Izuku was the soldier in the letter?" Shoji asks.

"Izuku wrote that the person he was in love with is a political rival of Bakugo's and that he was sorry things had to end this way. I also know that Bakugo committed suicide. I remember hearing it, though I paid very little attention to the news of his demise. I guess I really didn't care about him, so I banished all thoughts of him from my mind. But I know now...I know it's him. I suspected that Izuku had a past relationship. And the vision I saw...and the wallpaper...that is how I know. Katsuki Bakugo is Izuku Midoriya's killer."

Shoji takes Tokoyami's hand. "I don't care about your past with him," he says. "We need to tell Master Todoroki this information right now."

Tokoyami has tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Shoji,"

"Nothing to be sorry for, Yami. We weren't together when you were with him, and that was in the past. Remember what I said. The past is in the past. We're moving forward from here on," He smiles beneath his mask when Tokoyami leaps into his arms. Shoji holds him. "We're starting new." Tokoyami nods against him. "Now let's go find Master Todoroki."

Tokoyami wants to protest when Shoji picks him up and carries him but then gives in, wanting to be close to his lover. He has to think of the best way to bring up the murderer to Todoroki. So, Bakugo was cheating on Izuku, and at the same time, Izuku was cheating on Bakugo. Tokoyami doesn't know Izuku, but he does know Bakugo. What he can infer from Izuku is that he wouldn't be with someone like Bakugo. And Bakugo wouldn't go for someone like Izuku. Everything may make more sense when he tells Todoroki what he's found out.

They find Todoroki in the parlor, sitting in front of the fire with a book in his lap. He looks up from the book as they enter the room. Shoji places Tokoyami on his feet and closes the door behind them.

Todoroki slams the book closed and stands up, letting it fall to the floor. Judging by the look on Tokoyami's face, he has figured something out. "Well?"

"I know who the murderer is," Tokoyami says. "I was able to figure it out because I finally recognized the room."

"Who was it?" Todoroki tenses, clenching his fists by his sides and gritting his teeth. "Do I know him?"

Tokoyami moves to stand closer to Shoji. "I think you do. Does the name Katsuki Bakugo mean anything to you?"

"Bakugo?" Todoroki's eyes widen, and the blood in his body turns to ice, freezing him in place. Bakugo. Yes, he knew Bakugo. They were rival schoolmates and politicians. He has always attempted to get along with Bakugo, but it was Bakugo who refused to be civil about anything. "Yes…I knew Bakugo. But…why would he-"

"Izuku had been with Bakugo before he left for the war," Tokoyami says. "I know this now because after Shoji left, I started to work at that house. I was…with Bakugo in the room where he took his life after pushing Izuku. It was a crime of passion and jealousy," Todoroki wasn't saying a word, just staring at him. Tokoyami continued. "After Izuku met you, he wrote a letter to Bakugo stating that they were over and that he found someone else. You. I saw this letter, and I felt betrayed by Bakugo, and I left. I pushed that man so far from my mind that I forgot all about him. He has the attitude and the willpower to have come back as a spirit to terrorize you. It's revenge for taking Izuku away from him."

"That doesn't explain the paper, though," Shoji points out. "You said Izuku had a paper in his hand as Bakugo followed him."

Tokoyami nods at Shoji then turns back to Todoroki. "Did your father do any business with Bakugo?"

"Y-Yes, but my father has his hands in all the big family houses,"

"Now that we know who the murderer is, I can conduct a séance," Tokoyami says. "We'll find out exactly what happened…and perhaps we can make things right." Tokoyami softens his voice. "You'll be able to speak with Izuku again, and maybe we can put them both at peace."

Todoroki glares at the carpet. "Why would we want that murderous bastard to find peace after what he did to my Izuku? I want him rotting in Hell!"

"I am not justifying Bakugo's actions, but if he did not feel remorse, then he would not have taken his own life," Tokoyami places his finger under his beak. He just had a thought. "There has to be more to this than just revenge, Master Todoroki. Bakugo is specifically targeting you, but why? It's not just jealousy."

"Whatever is on that paper then," Shoji says. "That must be the truth."

"We're doing this séance today," Todoroki growls out. "Make it happen, Tokoyami. I'll pay you anything you want, but we end this tonight!"

"I have to get a few things prepared."

"What do you need?"

"If you can, Master Todoroki, get all of the servants out of the house for the night."

Todoroki nods. "Done. I'll give them all the night off,"

"Good. We can't have any interruptions, and I think it's best that this séance stays between the three of us." Tokoyami suggests. "I'll start getting my room ready."

"We'll make the servants leave," Shoji says, going over to Todoroki and clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "Tokoyami knows what he is doing. Focus on the fact that you will be able to speak with Izuku again…and not who murdered him."

"I'm not making any promises," Todoroki warns them.

Tokoyami closes the curtains, blocking the moonlight from shining into the room. He gathered every candle he can find, placing them all around the room and lights each one. He moves the circular table to the center of the room and sets a purple silken tablecloth over the surface. From the trunk, he places a spirit board, a crystal ball, a small mantel clock, an hourglass, and an incense burner. Inside the burner he lights sage, an herb that will help to clear the room of negativity. Once the table's prepared, Tokoyami puts on his black cloak and lifts the hood to cover his head. Before the others come, he needs first to contact Dark Shadow. He requires Dark Shadow's presence for communicating within the spirit world. Tokoyami sits on the bed and folds his legs, closing his eyes to summon the specter.

"I call upon you, Dark Shadow, to stand before me now!" Tokoyami feels his insides contorting as Dark Shadow begins to make his way into this world. He opens his eyes to watch as Dark Shadow takes shape before him in a cloud of purple mist.

'You called?'

"I will need your powers tonight to help us cross through the veil," Tokoyami says. "I will call forth Izuku, as well as the Dark Spirit. I need you to help protect us from Bakugo's rage."

'Are you sure you want to go through with this?' Dark Shadow asks. 'Can you handle seeing Bakugo again?'

"I won't let that bother me," Tokoyami replies firmly. "I'm here to help Izuku find peace and solve the mystery of Todoroki's haunting. Bakugo is out of my life, and I do not fear to look upon him again. I fear what he might do. He is a violent savage when he feels he deserves or is entitled to something."

'Don't play the innocent, Yami,' Dark Shadow chuckles. 'You never complained when he was 'savage' with you,'

"Are you seriously bringing that up now?"

'Would you rather me bring it up when Shoji is here?'

Tokoyami smirks at Dark Shadow and says, "Bakugo's skills couldn't match up with Shoji's,"

'Best not to mention that when Bakugo's spirit comes around,' Dark Shadow laughs. 'Let's not make him angrier than he already is. And do not stick your beak up at Izuku's behavior,'

"He was cheating on Bakugo with Todoroki,"

'Bakugo was cheating with you, too.'

"Yes, but I didn't know he had a lover,"

'You're just a gentleman of ill-repute, Fumikage Tokoyami. Admit it.'

"Again, none of this has anything to do with Todoroki. We find the exact reason why Bakugo is viciously haunting Todoroki and trying to kill him. Then, we set Izuku's soul free as well as Bakugo's. Are you prepared to help me?"

Dark Shadow gives him a bow. 'I am duty-bound to serve you, my host.'

There is a knock on the door, and Tokoyami tells Dark Shadow to keep hidden until he is needed. Tokoyami gets up and goes over to the door, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. He opens it to see both Shoji and Todoroki standing there. He bows his head, steps aside, and lets them in.

"Are seances always this dark?" Todoroki asks, his hands in his waistcoat pockets as he takes in the dark décor.

"Spirits cannot always bear the light," Tokoyami tells him. "The darker the room, the more likely the spirits are to reveal themselves. Are all the servants out?"

"Yes," Shoji says. "They all have the night off and will return tomorrow at noon. Many of the servants were curious as to why we were sending them all away, but Master Todoroki took care of that,"

"I'm giving them an extra day of pay," Todoroki says. "Rarely do servants get a day of rest and paid for it. And we just deny anything any of them may say to someone about tonight. Now, what am I to do here? I want to speak to Izuku."

Tokoyami nods and offers one of the seats around the séance table for Todoroki. "The most important thing you must remember is to keep an open mind. If you harbor any doubts in your mind, it will weaken the barrier rather than open it," He looks to Shoji. "Will you be joining?"

"I'd rather stand guard," Shoji says. "I've seen you conduct these things before," Shoji remembers a vase had once flown at his head by an angry spirit during one of the seances. "And I know what can happen."

Tokoyami agrees with Shoji and tells his lover to stay away from the fireplace since that seems to be the place Bakugo likes to manifest himself. "Master Todoroki, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I want to see my Izuku," Todoroki says.

"You may not see him, but you will get to speak with him. I warn you now; he may come in a different form. He may speak through me, or possibly through Dark Shadow. And spirits can only speak in short sentences or with one-word answers. Sometimes we can have full conversations with them, but considering the weakness of Izuku's spirit, that may not be. I want you to understand all this before we conduct the séance because one or two issues may end up breaking the barrier, and then we lose everything. Do you understand, Master Todoroki?"

"I do."

"Remember, keep an open mind, harbor no doubts, and strive to keep your anger in check," Tokoyami places his hands on the spirit board. "Bakugo will reveal himself to us; I'm certain of that. Dark Shadow will help to keep him from attacking us, but anything can happen."

"I will do my best to keep from attacking Bakugo," Todoroki says.

"There is no way you can attack a spirit form," Tokoyami tells him. "Please, you must restrain yourself. Promise me you will be as calm as possible. Please, this is important if you want to speak to Izuku. Do I have your promise and cooperation?"

Todoroki was quiet for a moment, then he nods. "Show me what to do."

"I'm going to do all the conjuring. Keep your hands on the spirit board, and I will instruct you what to do when the time comes."

Tokoyami checks with Shoji and his lover gives a thumbs up.

Tokoyami closes his eyes and clears his mind, beginning to chant the ancient words that will conjure the spirits. In his mind's eye, he sees Dark Shadow standing before him. He instructs Dark Shadow to find Izuku and to bring him to the spirit board. So far, Todoroki is holding to his promise by keeping an open mind because Tokoyami can feel the added strength of spirit from the young master. Dark Shadow disappears into the veil, and Tokoyami tells Todoroki that, once Izuku comes to the spirit board, they will ask only 'yes' or 'no' questions to make it easier for Izuku to answer. The rest they will have to piece together on their own.

They did not have to wait long for Dark Shadow to bring Izuku's spirit to them. Izuku held Dark Shadow's clawed hand, and Izuku can see Tokoyami. Izuku smiles softly at him.

Tokoyami opens his eyes and says to Todoroki, "Izuku is here. Dark Shadow is with him. We may not have a lot of time, so any sweet or parting words should be saved for the end, okay?"

Todoroki swallows the lump in his throat when Tokoyami tells him that Izuku is ready to speak to them. "May I ask the first question?"

"Of course," Tokoyami points to the spirit board. "Watch the board for the answers."

Todoroki looks around the room, searching and hoping to see signs of Izuku, either in form or shadow. "Izuku, are you alright?" Todoroki watches, stunned, as the planchette moves on its own to point to 'yes.' Todoroki feels the tears sting his eyes, and he looks to Tokoyami for reassurance. Tokoyami nods at him and says that it genuinely is Izuku answering them. "Izuku, are you protecting me from Bakugo?"

'Yes.'

"Were you with Bakugo before you met me?"

There is hesitation before the planchette circles back to yes.

Tokoyami asks the next question. "Izuku, that paper you held in your hand when Bakugo was chasing you, is that the reason you were pushed?"

'Yes,'

Tokoyami continues. "On that paper, was it something that had to do with Master Todoroki?"

'Yes,'

"Was Bakugo involved with whatever was on that paper?"

'Yes,'

"Was it incriminating?'

'Yes,'

Tokoyami raises a brow at Todoroki who looks just as confused.

Shoji steps over to the table and asks a question. "Izuku, it's Shoji. Did you find that paper in Enji Todoroki's office?"

'Yes,'

"Was my father working with Bakugo?" Todoroki asks.

The planchette moves to 'no,'

"Did it have to do with my recent political campaign?"

'Yes,'

"Tokoyami, how do we find out what the paper stated?" Todoroki asks. "You said we could only ask yes or no questions. It could be a number of things."

"Izuku, it's Shoji again. Did Bakugo threaten to tell Enji Todoroki about your relationship with Shouto?"

'Yes,'

"Was Bakugo trying to deliver that paper to Enji Todoroki?" Shoji asks.

'Yes,'

Shoji looks at both Todoroki and Tokoyami. "I think it's safe to assume that Bakugo wanted to destroy your political career,"

"I agree with Shoji. By outing your relationship with a servant, it would embarrass the family and hurt your votes,"

Izuku answers with a 'yes' on the spirit board.

Todoroki stares at the planchette. "And by outing my relationship with you, my father would banish you from the house, and Bakugo would have you again."

'Yes,'

"Izuku, can you show me what happened that day?" Todoroki asks. "Please, can you show me?"

'No,'

"I can do it," Tokoyami offers. "Izuku can show me, and I will tell you about it. But this means I have to cross over into the veil, and it takes a lot of concentration. You must not let anything break my trance."

"I'll watch over you," Shoji tells him. "But be careful,"

"Yes, please do this for us," Todoroki pleas. "I'll give you anything you want!"

Tokoyami smiles at him. "That won't be necessary. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tokoyami closes his eyes and mentally chants the specific incantation that will let him cross through the veil. It will weaken him greatly after the ordeal is over, but it's going to be worth it. His body tingles all over, then he feels his spirit form lifting from his body and crossing through the veil. Tokoyami sees himself, Shoji, and Todoroki at the table. He then looks for Dark Shadow, calling out to him. Dark Shadow appears with Izuku in tow, still holding the ghost's hand. Tokoyami walks up to Izuku, gives a polite bow, and asks the spirit to replay that last day in as much detail as he can.

The scene disappears as Tokoyami's engulfed in a mist of white. He finds himself in a room, one he does not recognize. Tokoyami looks around, then hears a noise from behind. Turning towards it, Tokoyami sees Bakugo entering the room with Izuku. He can't hear them, but they are speaking to each other. Then, Bakugo pushes Izuku up against the door, and they start kissing. Tokoyami frowns at Izuku's change in character and betrayal. However, Izuku is showing him this for a reason. He almost wants to look away when the pair makes it to the bed, but he cannot afford to miss one thing that may help the case. Izuku is on top of Bakugo, running his hands along the man's body. Tokoyami notices that, during the current kissing, Izuku's hand is slipping into Bakugo's pocket.

'Seduction. So, that was Izuku's plan,' Tokoyami continues to watch the scene and lets it unfold before him.

Izuku jumps off the bed and away from Bakugo once he has the paper in his hand. Bakugo, enraged, shouts and goes after him. Izuku runs out of the room, and Tokoyami follows. Bakugo is forceful and savage with Izuku in a way that even Tokoyami has never seen before. Yes, he had seen and had also endured Bakugo's temper, but this was out of character even for Bakugo. Izuku held his own with keeping away from Bakugo, and once again, they are at the cliff.

 _'You can't leave me!'_ Tokoyami hears Bakugo shout at Izuku. He was not expecting to hear them talking. Izuku doesn't have that kind of strength. Then, Tokoyami feels fear wash over him as he realizes that it is not just himself, Dark Shadow, and Izuku here right now.

Bakugo is here as well, and it is through his power that Tokoyami hears the scene before him.

 _'You can't tell his father about us!_ ' Izuku shouts back. ' _He'll send me away_!'

' _Good! You betrayed me, Deku! You promised to be true when you left for that damn war_!'

' _Kacchan, we never had a solid relationship! You know this! You're just selfish because you're used to getting your way all the time! I still love you, Kacchan, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry, but that is the truth.'_

' _Damn you, Izuku! Damn you to Hell! You were mine before you were his! And of all fucking people, it has to be Shouto-Fucking-Todoroki!'_

 _'Kacchan, please! Things just happened this way! I didn't go to war expecting to fall in love,'_

 _'He's my fucking rival, Deku! You knew that! You can't stand there and say you did not make the connection!'_

 _'I did make the connection!'_ Izuku keeps backing up as Bakugo moves closer to him. _'I didn't know I would fall for him. Please Kacchan, if you're the good person that I know you are, as I know you, you will be happy for me. Please don't tell his father about us! We- KACCHAAAAN!'_

Although he has seen the scene already, Tokoyami had to turn his face away from the push. It was different than the first time now that he knows more of what happened, how it happened, and why. Tokoyami looks back when he hears Bakugo's angry, sorrowful cry to the sky before falling to his knees and gripping fistfuls of his hair.

 _'I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it_ -' Bakugo continues to chant those words as he rocks his body back and forth.

Tokoyami is well-aware of what happens next, but the scene doesn't happen. There is a bright flash of light that forces him to shield his eyes, and the ground beneath him vibrates. Something is wrong. A vicious, violent force suddenly rushes through him, knocking Tokoyami off his feet. The scene with the cliff is gone, and Tokoyami finds he is back in the house, in one of the halls yet still in between worlds. The house is shaking again, just like before. It feels like an earthquake. There is pounding, roaring, and the sound of glass smashing in every direction.

 _'Tokoyami!_ ' He hears Todoroki's voice on the other side as a distant echo. He tries to stand up, but the constant shaking of the floor prevents him from doing so.

 _'Bakugo's trying to break through the veil_!' Dark Shadow says as he appears beside Tokoyami, along with Izuku, and helps him up.

"What? But…but how did he-?"

 _'He's after Shouto_!' Izuku cries out, though he is still weak, so it comes out as a strangled whisper.

"I have to get back to the entrance!" 'Shit! I don't remember where I came in, or where I am!' Another hand takes his, and Tokoyami sees it's Izuku.

' _I know where we are_ **!'** They all stumble with a particular violent tremor along the floor. ' _Tell me where the exit is_!'

"I don't know! I don't know where I came in from!'

 _'That bedroom_!' Dark Shadow says. ' _The bedroom that Izuku and Bakugo were in!'_

 _'That's upstairs! Come with me! We need to-'_

The house suddenly falls deathly silent. The walls and floor cease their shaking. All three remain still for a moment, eyes darting and glancing all around.

"Oh no," Tokoyami realizes why, and how, the shaking stopped. "Bakugo has broken through!"

"Tokoyami! Wake up!" Todoroki shakes the other, trying to get him to wake up from the trance. The house is rumbling and shaking as if there is an earthquake. "Shoji, how do we wake him up?" Todoroki can see Tokoyami's facial features twisting and clenching in distress. The man was struggling wherever he was.

Shoji tries to speak, but something is keeping his feet and legs from moving. There is something inside of him that is paralyzing every limb. He tries to fight it, but he can't. He watches as his vision slowly fades to black, the image of Todoroki still trying to get Tokoyami to wake up the last thing he sees before his mind goes blank.

"Shoji! Help me! I can't get him to wake up, " Todoroki looks over his shoulder, and his eyes widen.

He slowly turns his full body around and holds his arms out to shield Tokoyami. In Shoji's upper left hand, he is wielding an iron poker from the fireplace. Shoji's eyes are red instead of black. No, not red; crimson. The dim shadow on the wall across from them did not match Shoji's form, nor does it match Dark Shadow's. Todoroki knows who it is.

"Bakugo,"

 **TBC**


	6. Evening's Dreams

*****This is the final chapter, folks! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Shoji and Tokoyami do not get a lot of love as a pairing, and this should change! and thank you for your continuous support!**  
 *****Warnings: Language, mild violence, angst, and sadness**  
 *****There is an epilogue at the end. I may do a very short spin-off of this fic in the future.**  
 *****Please feel free to contact me to chat or whatnot on Discord, gmail, or Skype. All can be found on my profile.**  
 *****Please read on and enjoy! I teared up writing this chapter!**

* * *

 _"Darkness, darkness, always comes,_

 _Around, surrounding everyone._

 _Simple angels falling from the sky-_

 _To show the way back home where Evening's dream goes-"_

- **Where Evening's Dreams Goes** ( _ **Orbiting Human Circus (of the air)**_ )-Julian Koster

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Evening's Dreams**

'Why has it stopped?' Izuku asks.

'Bakugo is all the way through,' Dark Shadow answers. 'We need to get to that portal and return to your world!' He tells Tokoyami.

"Still, how could he get through?" Tokoyami wonders for a second then shakes his head. "Forget that for now. Izuku, take us to that room you and Bakugo were in!"

Izuku waves them on to follow him. They move through the halls, ignoring other shadows and ghosts that watch them. When they arrive at the room, they find that the entire space has been destroyed. The portal to pass back through is gone. Tokoyami lets out a curse and breaks from Dark Shadow's hand to search the damaged room. 'There is no way Bakugo closed the gateway,' Tokoyami says to himself.

'Sh! Listen!' Dark Shadow points above them. Both Tokoyami and Izuku look up at the ceiling.

Tokoyami listens. From above, he can hear footsteps, crashing, and a lot of other noise. A struggle. Tokoyami recognizes Todoroki's voice, and though it is muffled and distant, he is shouting a name. Shoji. Is Bakugo attacking them? But, that's impossible. Bakugo's spirit can't attack both of them at the same time. Unless...

"Shoji! Stop it!" Todoroki's voice echoes through the veil and the room above.

Tokoyami's worse fear came true. Bakugo broke through the veil and found a host; Shoji. The struggle on the other side is Todoroki and Shoji fighting. Or rather, Bakugo attacking Todoroki.

'What's happening?' Izuku asks Tokoyami, terrified and worried.

"Bakugo has taken over Shoji's body and is using him to attack Todoroki," Tokoyami answers, trying to remain calm. "Dark Shadow, can you make another portal?"

'I'm weary from the first one,' he says. 'I can but, I will need a little more time to gather up the strength and the power.'

Izuku floats over to Tokoyami. 'Let me take you upstairs! That's your room!'

"But I won't be able to stop them if I can't enter my world!" Tokoyami says though he lets Izuku guide him anyway.

'I'll stay here and try to get the portal open for you!' Dark Shadow calls after them.

Tokoyami tried to think of a way to banish Bakugo from Shoji's body. He has never encountered a spirit taking over another's body that wasn't his own. With as much rage and jealousy Bakugo has in his form, combining those emotions with Shoji's physical strength and size spells disaster. Todoroki won't stand a chance against Shoji's massive form and iron strength. As of now, he can only hope that Shoji is strong enough to fight Bakugo' spirit and force the soul from his body.

As they reached his room in the spirit world, Tokoyami can see the current scene playing out before him. His physical form is still seated in the chair at the séance table. Shoji, or rather Bakugo, is wielding an iron poke and swinging it at Todoroki, who is successfully dodging. Beside him, Tokoyami shares in Izuku's fear and helplessness. Izuku tries to call out to Todoroki and Bakugo, but his voice is silent.

"There's nothing you can do," Tokoyami tells Izuku, but the ghost will not listen to him and flies over to the fight.

Tokoyami can't bear to watch Izuku's hopeless struggle to protect Todoroki. Izuku can't block a spirit using a flesh and blood host. All he can do now is try to wake up his physical form in case Dark Shadow is unable to open a portal. The chances are slim, but he has to try. He hurries to his body and shouts as loud as he can, telling himself to wake up. When that doesn't work, he attempts two incantations, one of which should have helped to open his eyes, but he must have said something wrong. Tokoyami turns his attention back to the struggle, noting that Todoroki is getting exhausted trying to keep away from Bakugo's heavy swings.

'Come on, Shoji! Fight him! You're stronger than this!'

'Tokoyami! I got the portal open!' Dark Shadow calls from below him.

Tokoyami sees the portal opening up by the fireplace. Without hesitation, he leaps through it and suddenly is back in his body. His body gasps itself awake, and he has to take a second to catch his breath. Then he jumps into action, running to Shoji to grab the iron poker when it comes back for another swing. Tokoyami refuses to let go of the poker once he catches it, making Shoji's form lose its balance and stumble backward.

Todoroki sees this as a chance to strike, so he rushes forward to wrap himself around Shoji's legs to bring the large male down. He is no match for Shoji's size and strength, but he can help to hinder the attacks.

"Bastards!" Bakugo's voice comes from Shoji's masked mouth.

"KATSUKI BAKUGO," Tokoyami shouts the name and grips Shoji's face, calling forth all of the power he has left. "I CAST YOU OUT!" Bakugo's voice cries out from Shoji's mouth. "BE GONE FROM THIS FORM!"

Todoroki watches with wide eyes as a black, ghostly form lifts itself up and out of Shoji's body. The mist takes the familiar form of Bakugo with the wild hair, crimson eyes, and mouth slanted with malice. Bakugo appears as a black translucent human form of flame. Todoroki's frozen with fear. The sheer power and hatred coming from Bakugo paralyzed him as the form starts to approach. Todoroki realizes that he is staring his death right in the face. Why can't he move?

"DARK SHADOW!" Tokoyami's voice cuts through the room, startling Bakugo.

'Right!'

Todoroki breaks from the trance when Bakugo is distracted by Dark Shadow appearing before them. He thinks that Dark Shadow will attack Bakugo; instead, Dark Shadow does something else. Todoroki watches as Dark Shadow swirls into itself, slowly taking the form of a human, not a bird. Todoroki knows the shape of the person immediately. His breath catches in his throat and a tear streaks down his cheek. Todoroki sees glowing green eyes, messy curls, and bright white freckles.

"Izuku…" Todoroki whispers his lover's name.

'Deku!' Bakugo's form shouts Izuku's nickname for him.

'Leave Shouto alone,' Izuku says to Bakugo while echoing with Dark Shadow's voice. 'I won't let you hurt him anymore!'

Bakugo roars with rage, sprouting what looks like dark flames from his mouth. They're aimed at Todoroki. Izuku jumps in front of Todoroki and punches the flames away. Bakugo sneers at him.

'You can't fight the power of two, Kacchan,' Izuku says, 'It is Dark Shadow and me against you. You cannot win.'

'Deku, you betrayed me!' Bakugo shouts at Izuku.

'The love between us was fading, Kacchan,' Izuku says. 'We both knew this. I can't help that I fell in love with Shouto,' Izuku looks over his shoulder at Todoroki. 'And I still love him,' He turns back to Bakugo. 'Nothing you do will change that. You foolishly took our lives out of anger and jealousy,'

'I never meant to push you,' Bakugo admits. 'It was an accident.'

'I overreacted too, and I am sorry. But you have to let go of your rage, Kacchan. My feelings and my heart will not change,' Izuku approaches Bakugo. 'I don't want to see you wandering the darkness with hatred and sorrow in your heart for all eternity. My heart will not change. It is time for both of us to move on,'

Tokoyami lets Shoji hold him as they watch the scene play out. Tokoyami has never seen Dark Shadow take the form of another spirit, but he knew it could be done. His body was weakening from the energy it takes to keep Dark Shadow present for this exchange of souls to happen.

'…for fuck's sake, Deku. Why do you always come out the good one? I fucking hate you for it!' Bakugo growls at the other, but it is a short growl, and his scowl falls to a frown. 'And I fucking love you for it.'

'Kacchan, you are in love with the idea of us. There never was an 'us.' You know this, Kacchan. But this is how things are now, and nothing can change that. Yet there is still hope. You can move on from this life and start anew in the next.'

Bakugo looks away from Izuku. 'Start…anew? Leave this world?' He scoffs. 'This world is a shitty one…but you're fucking right, Deku. Fuck, why do I see it all now?' He grips his head in frustration. 'Why didn't I see this when I was fucking alive?'

'What's done is done,' Izuku floats over to Bakugo, reaches his arms out, and embraces him. 'I do still love you, Kacchan, and I forgive you.'

'You…forgive me? But, I took your life!'

'It can't be undone, but we can move forward,' Izuku breaks the embrace and strokes Bakugo's face. 'There is nothing left for you here. Cross over and be happy. We all deserve a chance to be happy, in this life or the next. Be in peace, Kacchan.'

The darkness covering Bakugo begins to crack, slowly spreading out across his form until it broke and faded away. The black shell gone, Bakugo stands before them, transparent, looking as he did before he took his life. Bakugo narrows his eyes at Todoroki and gives the man the finger. 'I think Satan has ruled Hell long enough,' Bakugo says while floating over to the window. 'I will find happiness in the next life, as the King of Hell and all its fires!'

Bakugo spread his arms just as the sun is starting to rise. His form slowly begins to fade, starting at his feet and ending at his head. All that is left is a glowing orb, which darts quickly around the room, striking Tokoyami and Todoroki before taking off through the window and up into the sky.

"What just-" Shoji started to ask a question when Tokoyami shushed him.

Todoroki stands before Izuku, staring deep into the endless glowing green orbs. "Izuku?"

'Yes, Shouto. It's me…I can't stay long, though. My job here is done. You're safe now, and I have to move on.'

"No!" Todoroki cries out, though it is more of a demand. "I want you to stay with me! Please don't go! I want to be with you!"

'You belong here, Shouto,' Izuku says. 'This world needs you now, and it is not your time.' He puts his hand up. 'I need to feel you one more time before I go,'

Todoroki hesitates, unable to hold back his tears as he wants to beg Izuku to stay with him. Trembling, he places his palm against Izuku's shadowed one. It's warm, and Todoroki instantly knows the feel and even the smell of his lover. He's overcome with emotions. "Let me come with you,"

'No. This world needs you. Please, my love, grant me this last wish and live your life to the fullest. Live it for both of us. And don't worry. I'll wait for you as long as I need to. When the time is right, I'll be beside you. You'll have nothing to fear.'

"Izuku…" Todoroki gasps as Dark Shadow fades away to leave Izuku's ghostly form as he remembers. "Izuku!" Izuku smiles sweetly at him and blows him a kiss before shirking into an orb of light. "IZUKU!" Todoroki runs after the orb as it retreats through the window, disappearing into the bright light of morning.

Tokoyami is now standing beside Shoji, relying on the other to keep him upright. He wipes away his tears and glances up to see that Shoji's eyes are moist. Dark Shadow comes up to him, tired and exhausted, but gives Tokoyami a thumbs up. Tokoyami bows his head to Dark Shadow. 'Thank you, my friend.' He says to Dark Shadow and welcomes the spirit back into his body. Then he looks over at Todoroki standing in front of the window; shoulders slumped with tear-stained cheeks. Tokoyami gets Shoji's attention, and the large man reads his thoughts. He lets Shoji carry him over to the window and hold him bridal style.

"Master Todoroki? Are you alright?" Shoji asks in his softest tone.

"I got to see him again," Todoroki whispers. "I got to see him."

"You have Dark Shadow to thank for that," Tokoyami says. "It was their strength that helped to make Izuku's form visible to you."

"But I don't understand what happened," Shoji says. "After all this time, how could Bakugo just give up?"

Tokoyami rests his head against Shoji's chest. "Izuku helped to ease the rage that was infecting Bakugo's spirit like a disease. Once Bakugo saw his actions before him, he was able to see the truth. When a spirit learns of their true feelings and nature, it gives them the power to free themselves from this world. Spirits can get stuck in a loop, and Bakugo's loop was his rage, guilt, and jealousy that he held with him when he took his life. And now that you are safe from Bakugo, Izuku doesn't need to stay here anymore."

"Where is he?" Todoroki turns to Tokoyami, wiping at his eyes. "Where is Izuku waiting for me?"

Tokoyami smiles tiredly. "At the bridge between this world and the next. Many loved ones wait there for their family and friends to join them. That is where Izuku is now, and that is where he will wait until your time comes,"

"And that won't be for a very long time," Shoji adds. "Don't make Izuku upset by trying something stupid like killing yourself to join him. You know he would hate you for that."

Todoroki stares at the floor. "Yes, he would hate me."

"Remember, you and Izuku fell in love sharing ideas and beliefs for a better world," Shoji reminds him. "Keep Izuku's spirit alive with you by making those promises come true. Devote your life to making the world a better place, as Izuku always wanted."

Todoroki clenches his eyes shut and nods, tears still pouring down his cheeks. "I will do it, Shoji! I will do it for Izuku!"

Shoji reaches his other arms out and pulls Todoroki against him. He now has both Tokoyami and Todoroki safe in his embrace. It's been a very long and painful, stressful night. He's relieved to have both of them still with him. Without a word, he lifts them in his arms, carrying them from the room, through the halls, and out the front doors. Sunlight warms their forms and helps to dry the tears from their faces.

"It's a beautiful morning," Shoji says, looking up at the sky, thinking about Izuku smiling down at them. "And we will have plenty others to see, for a very long time."

Tokoyami nuzzles his face into Shoji's chest, then smiles at Todoroki.

Todoroki, eyes bloodshot with now dried tears, smiles back at him. "Thank you. Both of you," Todoroki says. "And you too, Dark Shadow." Todoroki looks up at the white clouds slowly passing overhead. 'I know you'll wait for me, Izuku, and I promise it will be a very, very long time.'

 _Two Days Later_

Tokoyami stretches as he gets out of the bed, letting out a yawn and flattening out his feathers. It seems as if he has slept forever. After that night, he was so exhausted that his body gave out on him and he was forced on bed rest. Shoji kept watching over him the whole time. Tokoyami told Shoji to look after Todoroki instead, but the young master, it seems, was full of life and energy. That's what Shoji told him.

But enough is enough. He can't stay in this bed forever. Although he is well rested his muscles ache from lack of movement. He has lived in this nightshirt since that day, and nothing would feel better than a bath. Tokoyami slips on a robe and goes to the door, opening it and looking for a servant.

"I thought you would be moving around by now,"

Tokoyami looks to see Shoji coming his way. "Shoji,"

"All of that spirit stuff took the energy out of you. You've been in and out of sleep."

"I'm well aware," Tokoyami answers. "But I'm up now. I believe I've rested enough and would like a bath."

Shoji lowers his mask to grin at Tokoyami. "That's funny. I was just thinking of getting a bath. Would you like to join me?"

Tokoyami flushes softly beneath his feathers. "And you just happen to be coming by room? What an amazing coincidence."

"If you'd rather wait until I'm finished?"

"You can't fit very well into tubs," Tokoyami points out.

Shoji looms over him. "But you are tiny. You don't need much room. I'll wash your back…like old times."

"Very well. I wouldn't mind the company."

Tokoyami remembers every little detail about what transpired a few days ago, and he knows that he wants to be with Shoji. He lets the other accompany him to one of the private bathing rooms. As Tokoyami goes over to the tub to turn on the water, Shoji stops it by taking his hand.

"I'll get the bath ready for us," Shoji says. "You helped Master Todoroki, so you deserve some pampering."

"If you insist," Tokoyami didn't want to say 'no' to being cared for, especially after all he has been through in the last few days. His body is still weak from entering and exiting the veil. He deserves a bit of pampering, as Shoji suggests.

Shoji lets the water run through his fingers, adjusting it to the right temperature. Tokoyami prefers very hot water, but he likes it to be lukewarm. All the more reason for Tokoyami to cuddle into him to seek warmth. As the water fills the tub, Shoji goes over to Tokoyami and stops the Avian male from removing the robe. "Let me," He says, waiting for Tokoyami to give consent. When Tokoyami lowers his arms to his sides, Shoji uses two hands to untie the sash and another two to toss the garment to the side. Tokoyami is still in the nightshirt, the article being too large for the small frame. Shoji doesn't ask this time; he doesn't have to. Tokoyami moves to take it off, and Shoji helps him.

Tokoyami wraps his arms around his midsection. "It's not fair that only one of us is naked,"

"I fear I forgot how to unbuckle my belt," Shoji responds.

"Really? That's your sexy line?" Tokoyami smirks and chuckles as Shoji rolls his eyes. "It's fine. I'll play along." With skillful fingers, Tokoyami unbuckles Shoji's belt, then unbuttons them. Although he has seen Shoji naked before (many times) he can't bring himself to look down when the pants are removed, followed swiftly by the shirt. "The water is going to overflow."

Shoji hurries over to turn it off. He caught the water level just in time, for when he sits in the tub, the water will rise. He wants to look at Tokoyami's naked body without having to look down at the smaller male and make him nervous. Shoji gets into the tub and settles himself comfortably against the porcelain. The last thing he removes is the mask. "You going to join me?" He lets his eyes travel over Tokoyami's slim naked body as the other comes over to the tub. It still amazes him how Tokoyami, as small as he is, can take him with little trouble. Of course, it has been a very long time since they were last intimate. That's fine, though. He wants to savor this moment with Tokoyami.

"There's no room in there for me," Tokoyami says,

"So? Sit on my lap then,"

"I think not," Tokoyami teases as he slips into the water, letting Shoji steady him while he gets comfortable between the large man's legs. He wishes the water was warmer but remembers how Shoji likes the bath water.

"Is the temperature decent?" Shoji asks, burying his nose in the black feathers. "I wouldn't want you to turn into chicken soup."

Tokoyami crosses his eyes at the lousy bird joke. Shoji wasn't dumb, but the man can be known for repeating silly jokes. Whenever Tokoyami took a bath, using very hot water, Shoji would make the 'chicken soup' joke. At this moment, however, that joke brought him joy. After seeing the heartache of Todoroki and Izuku's separation, Tokoyami wants to make his time with Shoji last. He can't allow himself to be controlled by his dignity and pride. He loves Shoji and has never stopped loving him. "The water is fine. You locked the door, right?"

"Yes. No one will bother us."

"Hm," he rests his cheek against Shoji's chest. "How is Master Todoroki doing?"

"Better. Still lively, which is good. He's making all these plans to have more fun and is going to return to politics. He already is planning his next campaign for public office."

"That's good. He needs the distraction and something to keep him going," Tokoyami's eyes open wide when he feels something hard poking in his lower back. "Shoji?" He tilts his head up to look at his lover.

"I want us to be together again, in all ways," Shoji says while letting one hand stroke Tokoyami's belly and the other rub over erect nipples. "Cold?" Shoji says with a smirk. "Or excited?"

Tokoyami lets out a soft, sensual moan at Shoji's touch. "You can figure that out for yourself,"

 *****Edited for the site. Please read on Archive of Our Own*****

Shoji lets out a chuckle. "More than okay." He regretfully pulls out. "I'm sorry. I lost control," Shoji says when he notices a couple of pink spots on the sheets.

"Don't worry. I told you to do it. It's no fault of yours," Tokoyami reaches his arms out to Shoji. "Kiss me."

Shoji obeys, keeping the kiss gentle but passionate. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Tokoyami leans up to nuzzle Shoji's neck. "I'm just relieved, and grateful, to have you with me."

"I should never have left you," Shoji brings Tokoyami into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't make your send-off easy for you. But that's all in the past now. What we have today…we may not have tomorrow."

Shoji lifts his head to look at Tokoyami. "Then let us look to the future,"

"Yes, to the future, but I also want to live for today and every day as if it is my last. I'm sorry. I can get a little morbid sometimes, as you know."

"I don't care about that. So long as we are together, that's all that matters to me." He nuzzles Tokoyami's feathers. "I love you, Yami. Don't ever leave me again."

"Only if you promise to be with me for eternity."

Shoji lets out a little chuckle. "An eternity is a long time," he says. "But it will be our time."

Tokoyami hugs Shoji's head to him. "I love you too, Mezou. Forever."

 **Epilogue**

 _One Year Later_

Shoji holds the umbrella high above Todoroki and Tokoyami as they stand before Izuku's grave. It has been a year since the incident with Bakugo at the manor, and Todoroki wanted to bring flowers to the grave. It is a dark, dreary day with the rain falling in a steady, straight down pattern.

Todoroki looks at the bouquet in his arms, a mix of wildflowers and lilies. Izuku loved to make them flower crowns during the war when they had times to rest. The lilies are the flowers Todoroki gave to Izuku in secret when he asked his lover to move in with him. Izuku had agreed, and from there on, Todoroki would often leave him lilies. He places the flowers before the grave, watching as droplets of rain dot the petals. He puts his hand on top of the tomb, closes his eyes, and thinks of Izuku's smiling face and welcoming embrace.

"There is not a day goes by or a moment passes where I don't think of him," Todoroki says.

"It will get better with time," Tokoyami offers. "Time has a way of healing us."

Todoroki sighs. "I hope so," he strokes the top of the tomb. "He was taken from us too soon. The world needs someone like him."

"The world has you, Master Todoroki," Shoji reminds him. "You carry on Izuku's memory."

"A long time from now, you will be together again," Tokoyami says.

"But not yet," Shoji adds.

"Not yet." Todoroki agrees, dropping his arms to his side. "Thank you for coming here with me today. I know it was out of your way to do so."

Tokoyami taps some of the rain off his top hat with his cane. "It is no trouble at all. We wish to pay our respects as well."

"Do you think…there will come a time I don't cry when thinking of him?" Todoroki asks the two.

"Perhaps," Tokoyami says. "But until then, take comfort in your friends, for they are still with you."

Todoroki looks back at Tokoyami and Shoji with a sad little smile. "Thank you."

Shoji wraps his arms around the two to bring them all closer together as they pay their respects at Izuku's grave. Then, Shoji leads them back to the carriage.

"Let's keep living for today and tomorrow, and every day after that. That's what Izuku would want for us."

 **The End**

 *****Thanks for sticking with this story, friends! I loved writing it, and I want to do more with this pairing! I'm always up for suggestions!*****


End file.
